Through your eyes
by Complices
Summary: A pesar de todo, las cosas habían funcionado hasta ahora desde aquel día y demasiado bien, pero ¿Podrían esconderlo por más tiempo? un fic totalmente Emily&David Completo!
1. Chapter 1

N/A: he aquí nuestro primer fic juntas, totalmente Emily y David.

Disclaimer: Lo único nuestro es nuestra imaginación, nuestra obsesión y nuestra locura. Es una historia totalmente ficticia, por lo tanto NADA de esto ha pasado en la vida real, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Era sábado por la mañana. Emily acostumbraba a dar un paseo antes de desayunar en su cafetería favorita, que además estaba cerca del trabajo. Caminaba totalmente ausente, concentrada en uno de los guiones que tendría que aprender esa semana y miraba atenta las conversaciones con su "compañero" Booth. Había notas escritas en bolígrafo y subrayadas a pie de página donde se podía leer "acercarse mucho" o "mirarle de forma especial", y reía al recordar la insistencia con la que Hart le había dicho que ensayara eso para las escenas. -No lo necesito- había dicho ella –Soy muy buena actriz. -Y tan modesta como Brennan ¿No?- había respondido un irónico Hart, sonriendo.

Iba tan sumamente ensimismada, imaginando lo que sería una buena interpretación, que no le dio a tiempo a reaccionar cuando se le cruzaron por el camino un par de niños corriendo y chocaron con ella, haciendo que todas sus carpetas cayeran al suelo. –Disculpe- dijo uno de ellos, y continuaron con el juego. Emily se agachó a recoger sus cosas.

-Hola- escuchó a sus espaldas. Conocía su voz e incluso podía notar su olor. Sonrió, pero no se dio la vuelta. –Escuche, señorita, creo que la conozco- siguió él en tono gracioso. Entonces Emily se levantó y le miró, acariciándole la mejilla disimuladamente.

-¿De dónde vienes?

-Te estaba buscando. Como siempre, hemos quedado para ensayar un poco ¿Recuerdas?- al decir eso se le escapó una pequeña risita que hizo que Emily bajara la cabeza.

-Ya, ensayar…claro.

Todo había comenzado un par de meses atrás, cuando Hart les había comunicado los planes que tenia para la serie, al principio Emily no le había dado tanta importancia al asunto hasta que David le propuso quedarse a ensayar los fines de semana con el "propósito" de que todo saliera a la perfección, ella como buena actriz aceptó, mal que mal no tenía nada interesante que hacer los sábados desde que había cortado con su novio que curiosamente llevaba el mismo nombre que él.

Habían quedado de ensayar en casa de ella simplemente porque vivía casi completamente sola, Zooey se la pasaba entre el trabajo y la casa de su prometido por lo que a veces ni siquiera llegaba a dormir por lo tanto no había nadie que pudiese interrumpir sus planes, Emily sabía que había algo más que un simple deseo de "que todo saliera a la perfección" por parte de su compañero, quizás las cosas no andaban bien en su matrimonio- pensó- quién en su sano juicio querría pasar ensayando los fines de semana sabiendo que en tu casa te espera tu maravillosa esposa y tu hijo, ansiosos por verte ya que te pasas casi las veinticuatro horas del día en el set?

A pesar de todo, las cosas habían funcionado hasta ahora desde aquel día y demasiado bien, pero ¿Podrían esconderlo por más tiempo?

-¿En qué piensas, Emm?

- ¿crees... crees que estamos haciendo lo correcto?

-Ni siquiera yo sé que es lo correcto, solo se lo que…- se detuvo, mirando hacia ambas partes de la carretera- lo que quiero.- y le sonrió tiernamente.

El corazón de Emily latía más fuerte cada vez que lo tenía cerca, en ese momento tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas para no lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo apasionadamente en medio de la calle.

-¿No deberíamos estar ensayando? - le dijo lanzándole una de sus mejores sonrisas que solo tenía reservadas para él

-Yo creo que sí, deberíamos estar ensayando- le rozó la mano con delicadeza, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, y la empujó despacio para entrar en la cafetería – Pero primero vamos a desayunar algo, que tengo hambre-

Al entrar a la cafetería el exquisito aroma del café recién hecho lleno completamente sus pulmones, Emily sonrió, aunque evitaba consumir cafeína ese aroma seguía siendo uno de sus favoritos; cogieron, como siempre, la última mesa de la derecha no solo porque tenía una vista privilegiada a un pequeño parque, sino que también porque nadie podía notarlos, lo que les permitía sumergirse en su burbuja personal olvidándose del mundo y pretendiendo que solo existían ellos, que no importaba nada más.

Cuando David acarició con su pie la pierna de ella por debajo de la mesa, ninguno de los dos pudo evitar sonreír y desearon con más ganas darse ese beso que esperaban desde que se habían encontrado.

Él se levantó, arrimó su silla y se terminó de un sorbo su café, todo sin dejar de mirarla.

-creo que iré al baño- le dijo ella luego de un momento de silencio e intensas miradas- te veo en un minuto- y le sonrió maliciosamente

Emily se paró y se dirigió hacia el baño de mujeres, pero para su mala suerte estaba cerrado, no supo ni cómo ni cuándo, lo único que sintió fueron unos fuertes brazos rodeándola y aprisionándola contra la pared del baño de hombres

-Pensaba que iba a morir ahí fuera- susurró, besando su cuello –Y adivina qué…¡Tú eres mi asesina!

Ella sonrió, era increíble lo que este hombre era capaz de hacerle sentir tan solo con un mínimo acercamiento, una mirada o un pequeño roce.

El momento se intensificó en cuestión de segundos, cuando las manos de él recorrían el cuerpo de ella, lentamente, suavemente… Toc, toc, toc. -¿Ahora?- pensó, seguido de un grito -¡¡Está ocupado!!- y la besó. Lo que comenzó siendo un dulce beso, se convirtió en una apasionada exploración que no llegó a nada más debido a la insistencia de quien llamaba una y otra vez.

-Es a propósito- rió él –Nos ha visto entrar y quiere jodernos el momento. –y la volvió a besar, pero esta vez más rápidamente.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Aún no somos dueñas de nada

Cap 2

Después de un largo, muy largo, ensayo, el cual estuvo lleno de representaciones más reales que ficticias, tomaron la comida. -Un delicioso plato de espaguetis preparado por una deliciosa cocinera- eso fue lo que dijo David nada más probar un poco. Sonrieron y no dudaron de continuar ensayando. Besos. Caricias. Sensaciones prohibidas, además literalmente, que eran sentidas por ambos mientras fundían sus cuerpos en busca de lo que más ansiaban, de lo que más necesitaban. Era sábado, y los sábados son días perfectos y libres para dejarse llevar por las emociones, unas emociones que tenían que esconder habitualmente por dejar en secreto algo que era demasiado evidente.

Un intenso pitido despertó a Emily, que miró a David aún sobresaltada. Él dormía profundamente. Y el pitido otra vez.

-Se que estás en casa, amiga mía- gritaba Michaela desde el otro lado- Venga… sabes que yo lo se todo.

Diablos!- pensó Emily- ahora que hago?- rápidamente despertó a David para que se levantara y medio vestido lo encerró en su walking closet.

Salió hacia la entrada mientras se terminaba de colocar una bata encima de la ropa interior y se arreglaba un poco el pelo, no sin dejar de darse un vistazo en el espejo antes de abrir.

-Vaya... ¿He interrumpido algo, Joy? ¿Un sueño, quizás?- sonrió atrevidamente, abriéndose paso. Solía llamarla así por la serie que estaban rodando actualmente, Bones, y bromeaban muchas veces de que Joy era un nombre muy gracioso que no pegaba nada con la personalidad de Temperance- Escucha ¿Llevas algo debajo?- preguntó cotilla, buscando la tira de algún sujetador entre sus hombros- Bueno, menos mal. Aunque a juzgar por esos ojitos… ¿Quién está ahí?-

Emily definitivamente no sabía si reír o llorar, era increíble como Michaela con solo mirar un segundo sabía perfectamente lo que estaba sucediendo, definitivamente su amiga debía tener un séptimo, octavo y hasta un noveno sentido.

-Nadie que conozcas- le respondió con una gran sonrisa

-Ahhh. ¡No lo has negado! ¿Así que hay alguien?- comenzó a recorrer el pasillo para llegar a la habitación de Emily. -¡Preséntamelo, Joy! ¿Es guapo? ¿Es alto? ¿Es atractivo? ¿Es…?

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Emily, tenía la sensación de que Michaela lo sabía todo, el pánico se apodero de ella pero como buena actriz supo controlarlo y seguir como si nada sucediera.

-Es alto, atractivo, perfecto…- no pudo evitar sonreír y que sus ojos brillaran de una manera indesctiptible

-Espero que no sea David, lo sabes ¿No? – dijo mientras rebuscaba en el baño, debajo de la cama…

Él, al escuchar su nombre, no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso. Comenzó a mirar los vestidos de Emily como si eso le fuese a salvar de la que le esperaba. Uno corto, rojo, con buen escote y unos tirantes tan finos como una hoja de papel hizo que se olvidara de lo que sucedía ahí fuera. -¡Pero que guapa debe de estar con esto!- susurró.

En ese momento Emily sentía como si el aire se su habitación hubiese sido succionado completamente, cosa que era totalmente imposible.

-No, no es David- respondió algo nerviosa- como puedes pensar en eso?... osea David.. está casado… tiene un hijo-

-Cielo- le miró extrañada- No se en qué David estás pensando, pero tu ex no tiene ninguna esposa, y mucho menos un hijo- rió graciosa- Al menos eso espero. ¡Que gran cabrón! –en ese momento el móvil de Michaela comenzó a sonar, esta respondió de inmediato- ¿Si? Ya…es cierto, pero ahora… ¡Estoy en casa de mi amiga! Ya…si, tú siempre igual. Ahora te acompaño. –y colgó- Ay, Joy, ¡Siento que no podamos seguir jugando al escondite, majo!- gritó al "amante" de su amiga.

Gracias al teléfono de Michaela, o mejor dicho, a el novio de ésta, Emily se salvó. Después de acompañarla a la salida volvió para sentarse en la cama, intentando asimilar el susto que acababa de llevarse mientras pensaba en lo ingenua que había sido. ¿Cómo se iba a enterar nadie de su relación? Lo llevaban muy bien fingido, totalmente en secreto y uno de sus momentos más hacia el exterior eran los que sucedían entre el decorado de los estudios de grabación, donde se sentía real y ficticiamente enamorada. En medio del silencio se escuchó la voz de David desde el vestidor.

-¿Sabes que hoy hace exactamente cuatro años que vi tus ojos?- hablaba desde dentro –Cuando nos presentaron, si, en el casting de Bones. Estabas emocionada y yo no podía dejar de mirarte lo ojos. Esos preciosos ojos de color indescifrable me tienen loco, Emm. Sean del color que sean, azules, verdes, o ambos… siempre son hermosos.

Luego de que el aire volviera lentamente a la habitación Emily suspiró aliviada, habían estado tan cerca de arruinarlo todo. Abrió la puerta de su closet encontrando a David enredado entre sus vestidos.

-Vaya! No tenía idea que querías ser transformista- le dijo bromeando

Él levantó la cabeza para mirarla y sonrió, volviendo a dejar colgado el vestido que sujetaba entre sus manos.

-No es eso. Me parecen preciosos. La mayoría los conozco pero otros ni siquiera te los he visto puestos y…- se detuvo- Me acuerdo de este…- sacó otro de su percha, uno morado y blanco, de seda muy fina y manga corta- Hacía mucho calor ese día.

_Estaba nervioso y emocionado. Apareció en los estudios de la Fox, en L.A, justo a las siete de la tarde, después de recibir la llamada del productor de la serie, Hart Hanson. __–Creo que eres a propiado para el papel, pásate hoy y te presentaremos al resto del cast- le había dicho._

_Cuando llegó a penas pudo distinguir a nadie entre toda la multitud. Allí le invitaron a tomar una copa y seguidamente pasó a conocer al reparto. Todos los personajes principales le causaron muy buena impresión. __–Ah, David, y tu "compañera"…- sonreía Hart- Ya me entiendes, sin ella no tenemos nada que hacer- todos reían- ¡Emily, ven!- Una chica se dio la vuelta. David estaba parado, y literalmente se quedó parado, después de verla. Vio como se acercaba y notó como se repetía en sus oídos aquellos pasos tan marcados, de aquellos tacones tan impresionantes, de esa mujer que la había dejado clavado al suelo._

_-Bien David- dijo Hart- he aquí la estrella del show! Definitivamente no hay nadie mejor que ella para el papel, si hasta kathy ha quedado encantada –Hart le sonrió- no creo que la conozcas._

_-No tengo el gusto__…- había dicho David en voz baja. Ella sonrió y vaya, ahora si lo había dejado de piedra._

_-Mucho gusto David- le dijo Emily - me han hablado mucho de ti-_

_Ambos se acercaron como pudieron para darse un par de besos. Hart los miraba. En realidad, había más gente pendiente de ellos que del acontecimiento. _

_-¿Te han hablado de mi? Curioso. -sonrió- Habrá sido Hart, supongo._

_-Bueno, Emily Deschanel es hija de Caleb Deschanel, que como ya sabes es un importante productor cinematográfico- él atendía sin abrir la boca, sólo asintiendo con la cabeza. __–Su madre, Mary Jo Deschanel, es actriz, al igual que su hermana, Zooey. Esto es un trabajo familiar, ¿No, Emily?_

_-Claro…- respondió ella- lo llevamos en la sangre-_

_-Al igual que el gen de la belleza, por lo que veo- respondió David, arrepintiéndose al instante, pues notó que el comentario estaba de sobra. _

- recuerdo que ese día no podía quitarte los ojos de encima- le dijo Emily sonriendo de forma coqueta

-Te gustaba jugar- aseguró él, acercándose y sujetándola por la cintura- Yo metí la pata muchas veces, dije cosas que no debería de haber dicho… espero que comprendas que eran respuestas de mi cuerpo, no de mi mente- la besó.

FEED US BACK PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

.

N/A: estamos literalmente en medio de un brainstorming XD grax por los comentarios, nos hacen felices

Disclaimer: WE OWN NOTHING JUST OUR DIRTY MINDS!

Cap 3

Era jueves por la tarde y David estaba en su casa jugando con Jaden, su pequeño hijo, realmente lo adoraba aunque últimamente no podía pasar todo el tiempo que quería con él. El trabajo cada vez se tornaba más agotador, horas y horas de grabación ahora que la serie realmente había ganado una gran sintonía durante los últimos meses por lo que Hart estaba como loco tratando de que todo saliera perfecto. La rutina era siempre la misma desayunar- grabar-almorzar-seguir grabando hasta altas horas de la noche-llegar a casa y dormir, ya ni tiempo tenía para estar un rato a solas con Emily y robarle algún beso entre los vestidores; pero, afortunadamente esa tarde Hart tenía una cena con el alto mando de la FOX por lo que los mandó a todos a casa un par de horas antes, cosa que a David lo alegró un montón, estuvo un rato con Emily escondido entre los vestidores y luego se fue a casa a descansar y compartir un rato con Jaden.

-Hey cariño- dijo Jamie que acababa de llegar a casa- veo que hoy los han soltado temprano- le sonrió y se acerco para besarlo

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! Gente importante, cena importante, es lo único que sé. ¿Cómo ha ido el día?

-Tranquilo pero extrañándote como siempre- mientras Jamie abrazaba a David sintió algo que no se lo esperaba, un aroma extraño y algo exótico que definitivamente no era de ninguno de los perfumes que solía utilizar- David!- le dijo apartándose de él- hueles a perfume de mujer!-

-Es normal, Jamie. Soy actor y trabajo con mujeres- miró a su hijo, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que se marchara a su cuarto- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿crees que no me doy cuenta David?- le dijo enojadísima

-¿De qué estás hablando, cielo?

-¡Todo el mundo lo comenta!- le gritó- ¿te estás acostando con ella verdad?

-¿¿¿Qué???- intentó, como actor que era, poner una cara de asombro lo más real posible- ¿Pero qué…qué estás diciendo? Yo no me acuesto con nadie.

- No te hagas el listo conmigo, ¿tengo ojos sabes?, me doy cuenta de cómo la miras-

-¿Te refieres a Emily? Bueno, obviamente es muy guapa, pero entre ella y yo no hay nada más allá de lo profesional. ¿Cómo puedes si quiera insinuarlo? ¡Tenemos un hijo!

-¡¡Un hijo que al parecer no te importa!! , ya ni los fines de semana pasas con nosotros

-Disculpa por querer hacer bien mi trabajo- fue hasta la barra para servirse un vaso de agua mientras Jamie no dejaba de mirarle. –Creo que es increíble que me acuses de tal cosa, por supuesto que me importa mi hijo, y mucho.

- ¡No es solo por eso!, hace meses que ni siquiera me tocas- le dijo al borde de las lágrimas

-Mira, Jamie, no sigamos con esto. No hay nada ¿Vale? Quédate con eso. Emily es amiga mía, eso es todo- contó, recogiendo los juguetes que estaban esparcidos por el suelo y disponiéndose a salir a dar una vuelta.

Harto de la discusión, dio un portazo que dejó bien claras sus intenciones; no quería seguir conversando. Con tantos pensamientos amontonados no era capaz de decidir. Tenía que dejar a Jamie ¿Pero cómo? Sería un mal esposo, un mal padre, toda la prensa le atacaría porque la situación era evidente, se veía venir, y eso sin contar la mala reputación en la que le dejaría ella. –Muchas parejas se separan, no es tan difícil- pensó.

Había estado horas caminando sin rumbo, tantas que la oscuridad de la noche ya había llegado. Atravesó la calle principal y la luz podía verse desde la ventana. Cuando Zooey apareció por el portal, cruzó la calle con rapidez y la llamó.

-Hey David! ¿Qué tal estás?, ¿siglos sin verte eh?- le dijo sonriendo amistosamente

-Todo muy bien, sí. Espero que tú me digas lo mismo…- alzó la cabeza- ¿Está tu hermana arriba?

-Sí pero esta con David, ya sabes, quiere reconciliarse y eso- le dijo Zooey- sube, seguro se alegra de verte

No pudo contestar a eso, obviamente. Se quedó tan sorprendido que ni siquiera se esforzó en entenderlo. Subió las escaleras a toda prisa, no quería tan siquiera coger el ascensor. Cuando llamó a la puerta, evitó pensar lo que podía encontrarse. Y como si lo supiera, su tocayo apareció tras el umbral.

-Esto… yo… quería…- se quedó en silencio – Esperaba encontrar a Emm.

-David! ¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que te habías ido a tu casa- le dijo Emily apareciendo tras su ex novio

-Y allí estaba, aunque, bueno, estás ocupada, claro. – intentando disimular con una sonrisa que en realidad no le importaba la presencia de ese hombre allí- Si acaso te veo en otro momento, ¿No? En los estudios…

-No!, quédate, David ya se va…- le dijo mirando a su ex novio y este asintió y se fue.

-Sabes que con David te puedes referir a mi también ¿No?- susurró- De verdad, Emm, que no quiero molestarte…- se adentró en el apartamento, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Lo sé, pero tengo clara mis prioridades y espero que tu también- le dijo acercándose para besarle

-Pues tu hermana no me ha dicho lo mismo- murmuró- Ay, lo siento Emm, es que no he tenido buena tarde.- le acarició la mejilla.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- le dijo ella invitándolo a sentarse a su lado en el sofá

-Nada, mi mujer se huele todo esto. Y sé que esta situación es culpa mía y eso me jode más. No sé cómo lo voy a arreglar. Tengo que divorciarme… pero si se pone tonta, no me lo querrá ni dar.

Emily no sabía que decir, tantos meses de perfección no podían durar para siempre

-¡No puedes divorciarte!, ¿qué pasará con Jaden?

-Qué seguirá siendo mi hijo, tengo mis derechos como padre. Yo quiero estar contigo, Emm… sin esconderlo. No estoy orgulloso de mentir, pero sí de estar contigo.

La situación era bastante confusa, Emily se sentía completamente culpable, si no hubiese aceptado ser su amante su hijo no tendría que sufrir por su culpa.

-¿Quieres pasar la noche aquí?... ¿o prefieres volver a tu casa?- le pregunto algo nerviosa, jamás habían pasado una noche juntos

-Lo he dicho antes y lo repito, quiero estar contigo- le sujetó la mano con cariño y se la besó.

Minutos más tarde Emily se fue a dar un baño, necesitaba relajarse por el estrés del trabajo además de pensar en la noticia que David le acababa de dar, él mientras tanto hacía valer sus dotes de cocinero y preparaba la cena, comida vegetariana para ella y un poco de carne para él, conocía a la perfección a su "chica" y sabía cómo complacerla. Por otro lado, estaba enfadado consigo mismo por darle aquella noticia, podría haberse callado y todo funcionaría mejor, nada cambiaría, pues ahora más que nunca temía perderla. Se acercó hacia el baño y miró a través de la puerta entrecerrada, allí estaba ella-hermosa como siempre- pensó él con una sonrisa, trató con todas sus fuerzas de contener sus impulsos y no abalanzarse directamente sobre su cuerpo, pero todo fue en vano por lo que abrió la puerta y avanzo hacia ella.

-Perdóname por entrar así- le susurró al oído una vez arrodillado al lado de la bañera, donde acarició sus hombros suavemente. Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados y suspiró.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí mirando como un bobo o vas a hacer algo al respecto?- le dijo seductoramente

-Voy a hacer algo al respecto- seguía hablando bajito mientras se deshacía de sus pantalones, su camisa, los bóxers y todo lo que pudiera llevar encima, para entrar junto a ella, pues la bañera era lo suficientemente espaciosa para dos. Acarició sus brazos desde los hombros hasta las manos, de forma delicada, hasta entrelazarlas con las suyas y levantarlas para apoyarlas en la pared- Que bonita cena…- dijo pícaro.

- ¿Qué me ofrecerás de postre?- susurró Emily minutos después mientras mordía su cuello

Muy despacio intercambiaron los lugares para así sentarla sobre él. Sonrieron. Se besaron. Se recorrieron. Cada centímetro de su piel era, ya conocido por ambos, un lugar al que deseaban volver, que deseaban explorar, que deseaban amar… cada atisbo de aire que respiraban les impulsaba a seguir, una y otra vez, hasta conseguir alcanzar un clímax especial. Desprendían calor al igual que irradiaban dulzura. Unos movimientos acompasados, coordinados de forma perfecta, hacían esa unión cada vez más afianzada.

Jugaron con los restos de espuma que quedaban sobre el agua. David bromeó fingiendo que era papá Noel con una gran "barba blanca" que ella no dudó en atravesar para besarle. Le tendió una toalla y salieron los dos. En el espejo, que estaba empañado debido a la pasión, él pudo escribirle por primera vez en muchos meses esas dos palabras que ansiaba decirle.

-Que mal escribe mi dedo- bromeó, rodeándola con sus brazos y besándole la mejilla- Voy a pedir el ticket y cambiármelo.

-No- le dijo Emily seriamente- me gusta todo de ti… no tienes nada malo, todo lo contrario-

-¿Entonces no crees que sea un imbécil mintiendo así a mi mujer?-

Ahora Emily se había quedado completamente sin palabras, el comentario le hizo sentir la peor persona del mundo, había arruinado un matrimonio, una familia.

-Quizás… todo esto ha sido un error- suspiró- quizás simplemente no estamos destinados a estar juntos- ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de emoción

-No, cariño, por Dios- le sujetó su rostro entre las manos- No hay errores entre dos personas que se quieren. Lo demás es secundario ¿Me oyes? Tú no tienes la culpa de volverme loco.- sonrió- Pronto estaremos libres.

-Estoy harta de esconderme David- le dijo abrazándolo fuertemente

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.

N/A: nos dio penita al escribir el fin de este cap T.T

PUSH THE GREEN BUTTON NOW PLEASE XD & THANXZ FOR READING!


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: Teníamos que poner esta escena XD, gracias por los comentarios, las que no tienen cuenta acá son bienvenidas a dejar comentarios en nuestros fotologs (bonesmaniakas y solobs_forever)

Disclaimer: seguimos sin ser dueñas de nada (snif)

Cap 4

_**Se conocían desde hacía un par de semanas y aún no habían podido mantener una conversación normal. A ambos les daba miedo acercarse y los dos tenían sus razones. Se observaban por encima del hombro siempre que podían, eso sí, y bajaban la cabeza cuando se encontraban con los ojos del otro mirándole. **_

_**Una tarde después de unas cuantas tomas fallidas, pues eran sus primeras grabaciones y a penas se conocían para mantener la complicidad exigida en el guión, David se acercó a ella con un zumo de naranja. Había salido a comprarlo justo en una de las cafeterías donde lo vendían recién exprimido, por no fallar en nada en ese encuentro conversacional.**_

_**-¿Necesitas vitamina c?- preguntó él, sentándose a su lado y sin dejar de mostrar su bonita sonrisa.**_

_**- claro- le respondió ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y perdiéndose en ellos**_

_**-He pensado que un poco de energía nos vendrá bien, Emm. Digo ¡Perdón! Emily.- dio un sorbo a su zumo y lo dejó sobre la mesa.**_

_**-Puedes llamarme como quieras David, ya es hora que nos vayamos acostumbrando a trabajar juntos- le dijo con una sonrisa antes de beber de su propio vaso- gracias por el zumo-**_

_**-Es por el hecho de mirarse a los ojos**__**… si, es extraño, eso lo tenía superado en mi carrera, pero contigo se me hace más difícil, ese color tuyo… es como que...- hablaba mirando al horizonte, hasta que se viró para mirarla a ella- Estoy hablando demasiado.**_

_**-Solo un poco, pero la verdad es que no entiendo que tiene que ver el color de mis ojos en todo esto…-**_

_**-Es por la luz**__**… me deslumbran. Yo… nunca me habían transmitido tanto…- se levantó- Vale, ya basta- rió un poco nervioso- No quería explicar nada. Voy a…- señaló a un cámara- Necesito…veré como ha quedado la última escena…-**_

_**-Hey David espera!- le gritó Emily- tranquilo no pasa nada- y le sonrió- toma, se te ha quedado el zumo- ella le guiñó un ojo y se fue riendo, él en cambio se quedó ahí parado sin saber qué hacer y mucho menos que decir. **_

"¿Necesitas vitamina C?" le había preguntado David cuatro años atrás, ahora, sentados exactamente en el mismo lugar que aquella vez, Emily analizaba cuán cambiada estaba su vida en ese preciso momento, aquellas sillas habían sido testigo de tantos momentos, unos felices y otros tristes, de las miraditas que se daban al principio cuando ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra al otro, de las que compartieron siendo los mejores amigos y hasta esas llenas de amor que últimamente emanaban en grandes cantidades, el zumo de naranja seguía siendo el mismo, siempre fresco y con buen sabor; pero ellos habían cambiado completamente pasaron de no hablarse y ni siquiera dirigirse la mirada a ser totalmente dependientes del otro, simplemente no podían vivir si no estaban juntos.

-¡¡A grabar!!- ese fue el grito que pudo escucharse a través del altavoz y que avisaba de que ya era hora de entrar a escena. Esta vez era una escena difícil, difícil para dos actores que son amigos y difícil para dos actores enamorados que sienten justo lo mismo que en el papel que les ha tocado interpretar. Esta escena la compartían con John Fancis Daley, el doctor Sweets, el cual investigaba mediante su comportamiento la relación emocional que estos mantenían. Sentados en sus respectivos sillones y mostrando una actitud aparentemente normal, Brennan comentaba que sus dos parejas habían terminado con ella porque no soportaban "compartirla". Booth, apenado, debía responderle que lo sentía y a raíz de unos comentarios entraban en una parte francamente complicada, en las que sus miradas debían aguantarse por un par de minutos, haciendo ver que ese verdadero amor lo tenían delante. Para ellos pan comido y para el resto de sus compañeros aquello comenzaba a ser sospechoso.

Aquellos momentos eran los que Emily realmente amaba, se suponía que debería estar actuando; sin embargo; eran en realidad los únicos momentos en que era totalmente libre y podía mirar y coquetear sin ningún tipo de remordimiento con su compañero, su amigo, su amante. Si tan solo el resto de sus compañeros supieran lo que en realidad pasaba entre ellos todo sería distinto, quizás mejor, quizás peor, pero por lo menos no tendría que estar luchando, como en ese preciso instante por controlar sus impulsos y sus deseos de abrazarlo o besarlo delante de todo el cast. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron las ganas de llorar se apoderaron de ella no solo porque el libreto lo decía, ¿qué pasaría si David no conseguía separarse de Jamie?-pensó- ¿ya no querría estar más con ella? Después de todo Jamie era SU mujer, en cambio ella era… simplemente la otra, la que se tenía q conformar con mirarlo y solo poder tenerlo verdaderamente un par de horas a la semana.

David, por su lado, no podía evitar que la mirada de deseo traspasara lo profesional. Tenía que estar callado, observándola, durante un tiempo…Y le costaba demasiado. Pensaba en lo complicada que era la vida en algunas circunstancias y vaya, no podía comprenderlo. Sentía que la conocía desde siempre, seguramente de otra vida, porque si algo sabía seguro es que la pasión que tenían tendría que haberse forjado mucho atrás, haciéndose cada vez más fuerte hasta que los impulsos fueran incontrolables.

-¡¡Corten!!- Ellos sonrieron al unísono.

-¡Está quedando perfecto! ¡Maravilloso! ¿Cómo…? Bueno, mejor no lo pregunto- comentaba Hart muy contento mientras aplaudía.

Emily salió del decorado y fue hasta los servicios, al final del pasillo, quinta puerta, que además estaban frente a frente los de ambos sexos.

Él la siguió, excusándose.

-No me aguanto- dijo, provocando en todos una carcajada. Y era verdad, no se aguantaba, pero no eran precisamente necesidades higiénicas.

Cuando llegó la puerta estaba cerrada. Dio un par de golpes y nada más abrirse no hubo tiempo. Consumido por todo aquel tiempo de grabación, la sujetó por la cintura y comenzó a besarla.

-David... acá no- le dijo ella entre besos- nos pueden ver

-Perdona, la culpa de todo la tiene quien escribe estos guiones- bromeó- dándole un último beso en la mejilla y separándose

-Definitivamente, el guionista es el culpable- y lo besó nuevamente- ya vete, comenzarán a sospechar-

David salió en dirección al estudio mientras Emily se acomodaba todo aquello que se había salido de lugar mientras estaba en el baño, mientras se lavaba las manos escuchó unos pasos que se dirigían hacia ella.

-David ya te dije que...- la frase murió ahí, era Michaela.

-¿Ya dijiste que…? Venga, termina, Joy- sonrió.

-Que no me tardo en llegar al set y q no es necesario q me esperes...- dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente-¿Qué haces acá?-

-Bueno, son los baños ¿No? Es un espacio público- se acercó a ella- Como buena amiga debo recomendarte…uno, que disimules un poco mejor; y dos, tienes pintalabios aquí…- rió, señalando un poco más arriba de su barbilla.

-oh...-dijo Emily- bueno...¿y que se supone que tendría que disimular?-

-¿Qué no te sabes pintar los labios? ¡Por favor, cielo! A ver si te tengo que enseñar a mentir… porque lo haces de pena- la viró hacia ella para colocarle un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja- Eres guapa, y David está bueno…no te culpo-

-Dios! ¿Cuántas veces más tengo que repetírtelo? entre él y yo no hay nada, somos compañeros y buenos amigos, nada más- Emily odiaba mentir pero si quería que todo estuviera bien no le quedaba de otra

-Escucha, Joy, no voy a decir nada ¿De acuerdo? Puedes estar tranquila. Yo no sé nada. – le aseguró. –Pero es una estupidez que sigas negándomelo a mí… a cualquier otro lo entiendo ¿Pero a mí?-

-Michaela, no estoy negando nada, de verdad, ¿porqué todos piensan que tenemos algo?¿acaso tu nunca has tenido un amigo?-

-Vale, está bien, te creo- afirmó con la cabeza- Estaré fuera…

N/A: vieron que hasta Mimosín aparece XD

THANXS FOR READING!


	5. Chapter 5

N/A: Biith, Biith, Biith, solo xq tu lo pides eh?, ¿Cómo lo haces para convencerme taaan fácilmente?

N/A 2: recuerdan cuando Emily y David estuvieron distanciados?, en eso nos inspiramos para este cap

Disclaimer: WE DO OWN NOTHING

Cap 5

El ambiente genial y pacífico que mantenían entre todos fue roto cuando una puerta se cerró de forma atronadora, haciendo que todos los allí presentes giraran la cabeza. Las sonrisas se evaporaron. Emily se sorprendió, pero no más que David, que en esos momentos bajaba unas escaleras para estar con ella. La persona que acababa de entrar, Jamie, no era portadora de una tranquila conversación, sino más bien todo lo contrario. David se temió lo peor. ¿Con qué clase de mujer se había casado? ¿Cómo era capaz de ir allí y montar un numerito? Miró a Emily preocupado. No temía por él, ni por su reputación, ni por Jamie, ni siquiera por su hijo, ya que sus derechos como padre evitarían que pasara lo indeseable; sólo temía por Emily. No quería que nadie se pasara de la raya y mucho menos con ella.

-He visto el mensaje- alzaba la voz, sin dejar de caminar hasta su marido. –Si tenía alguna duda de que no me traicionabas, ya se me fue por completo. ¿¡Cómo pudiste!?

Un personal de seguridad se acercó con toda la buena intención para hacer parar aquello.

-Disculpe, señora, aquí están trabajando. Márchese o quédese en silencio.

-¿¿¿TRABAJANDO??? ¡Jaaaa! ¡¡Trabajando!!- miraba a David mal humorada- Me estás engañando y no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados viendo cómo te escapas de mis manos, como haces que no pasa nada… ¡Como te la tiras!

-Jamie, a ella no la metas en tus celos enfermizos ¿De acuerdo? Si de verdad te preocupara tanto tu familia, hablaríamos esto en casa, como personas civilizadas.

Ella rió falsamente.

-¿Y cuando se supone que te veré en casa? ¡Si a penas apareces!

-Te estás pasando un poco…

-¡No me vengas con eso! Se va a acabar ¿Me entiendes? ¡SE VA A ACABAR!- gritó- Si no admites la realidad, si no arreglas todo esto…

-¡¡LA QUIERO!! ¿VALE? ¡Ya basta! ¡¡¡ESTOY LOCO POR ELLA!!! La necesito…-

Jamie le miró más mosqueada que nunca, con los ojos llorosos, y una vez todo se quedó en silencio se oyó el mismo portazo que antes, solo que esta vez indicó su marcha. Las miradas de todo el equipo, de todo el reparto, de los productores… estaban centradas en él.

-Lo siento, Emm…- acertó a decir, antes de salir fuera de los estudios para estar solo. Había quedado como un cerdo, había metido la pata. –Quizás se acaba aquí- pensaba apenado. Se sentó en un escalón y con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y las manos tapándole el rostro, siguió imaginando cómo sería todo a partir de ahora.

Una vez más Emily se sintió el centro de atención, todos estaban mirándola, ella, sin embargo, no podía moverse, le costaba respirar la única cosa que su cabeza constantemente repetía era " diablos!, se nos ha arruinado todo!"

-Estaba estropeado desde hacía tiempo, porque lo hago todo mal… y voy a perder a la única persona que me importa. ¡Eres un imbécil, David!- se decía a sí mismo, susurrando. Notó como alguien se sentó a su lado y ni siquiera pudo levantar la vista.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó Emily

-¿Quieres la verdad, Emm? Horrible. Y no solo eso, te he hecho sentir mal a ti también…-

-Lo siento, de verdad, siempre supe que este día llegaría, solo esperaba que no fuese tan pronto...-

-No sientas nada, no es tu culpa. Debería haberlo hecho todo mejor-

-No había nada mejor que hacer... siempre estuvimos conscientes del riesgo q traería todo esto-

_**Fue el segundo "ensayo", era una escena bastante emotiva, ambos estaban nerviosos; por una parte Emily sabía que en su corazón había algo más que simple compañerismo y amistar con David, pero no iba a decir nada, seguramente el no sentía lo mismo, obviamente no, estaba casado y tenía una hermosa familia. Luego de ensayar, ella fue a sentarse a su balcón, necesitaba aire, estaba confundida, las cosas no iban nada bien con su novio, nuevamente se habían peleado y se habían distanciado completamente, otra vez por sus celos irremediables hacia David.**_

_**Él estaba loco por ella y no podía disimular. La había buscado con la mirada, por todas partes, al salir de tomar un café. Preguntó a todos y cada uno dónde se había metido Emily y al final consiguió lo que quería. Se sentó a su lado. Estaba preciosa, bueno -Es preciosa- recalcó. Lo que sentía últimamente estaba mucho más lejos de lo que había sentido nunca. Le extrañaba que el amor caminara tan rápido, nunca se había colado por una chica en tan poco tiempo; era como un niño pequeño. **_

_**-Hace un tiempo estupendo, ¿Verdad?- dijo para entablar conversación.**_

_**-Sí, le respondió ella- es raro en esta época del año tener días tan lindos como estos-**_

_**-Obviamente, tengo el sol a mi lado- sonrió. Sus ojos se encontraron durante unos instantes.**_

_**Emily estaba nerviosa- es idea mía o me está coqueteando?-pensó- No definitivamente debes estar loca- luego de unos instantes respondió**_

_**-Si tú lo dices...-**_

_**-Lo siento…a veces hablo de más. Ya lo debes haber comprobado- sonrió- No lo puedo evitar.**_

_**Claro eso era- pensó ella-¿cómo pudiste pensar que quizás tus sentimientos eran correspondidos?- luego de un prolongado silencio volvió a hablar -¿sabes?- le dijo- He terminado con David-**_

_**-¿En serio?- no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado, pero él seguía estando casado, no todo era tan fácil- Quiero decir… que lástima. El pobre chico no sabe el tesoro que pierde…**_

_**-Es raro...tuve que dejarlo porque estaba celoso de nuestra relación- se dio cuanta de lo que había dicho y lo corrigió rápidamente- digo… con eso de que somos amigos y nos la pasamos casi todo el día juntos...-**_

_**-Emm, para mí eres más que una amiga.**_

_**-mmm ¿somos como hermanos?-**_

_**-¿Te puedo besar?-**_

_**-Si... digo No, no sé, ¿qué?- Emily no sabía de dónde había venido la pregunta**_

_**-Que si te puedo besar…- se acercó a ella, arrodillándose delante, y alcanzó a acariciarle los labios- Si te puedo besar, aquí… sólo si puedo…**_

_**-¿Por qué?-le preguntó ella, estaba confundida, aunque se moría de ganas de besarlo**_

_**-Yo te lo explicaré- susurró, sujetándole el rostro con las dos manos y plantándole así, sin más, un gran beso, su primer beso. El primero de otros muchos, esperaba él. Cuando se separó, volvió a acercarse, pero esta vez fue un beso más fugaz. Después le sonrió- No sé si te ha quedado claro todavía…-**_

_**-Creo que no...- ahora era el turno de ella, lo besó apasionadamente, no sabía qué diablos le pasaba, simplemente no quería dejar de besarlo, o quizás no podía...**_

_**Cuando consiguieron separarse, David lo continuó. Tanto tiempo deseando esos labios no podía terminarse ya, se debían muchos besos, al menos tantos como tantas miradas se habían dado.**_

_**-No podía terminar…- le dijo él, mientras cogía un poco de aire.**_

_**-¿Decías algo?- y le sonrió antes de volver a juntar sus labios, este beso fue más corto, Emily se dio cuenta de que lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal, muy mal, por lo que repentinamente se separó**_

_**-¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre, Emm?-**_

_**-Esto no debió pasar nunca David, está mal!... es mi culpa yo no debería...-**_

_**-Por favor, no hables- susurró, colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios de ella- No te culpes. Yo te adoro independientemente de todo lo demás. Déjame adorarte… - y continuó con aquella lluvia de besos.**_

_**La línea de pensamientos de Emily se apagó completamente cuando David la acorraló contra la pared más cercana, si no se detenían ahora sería demasiado tarde**_

_**El subió sus manos despacio por las caderas de ella, sin ninguna intención más que acariciarla mientras seguía probando esos labios de los cuales no se quería despegar. Explorar a aquella mujer era algo que había deseado desde que la vio, pero ante todo la respetaba. Se detuvo, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos a la vez que sonreía como un niño pequeño que acababa de comer un caramelo prohibido. **_

_**-Juro que no volveré a cometer este delito, señoría.- bromeó.**_

_**Ella le sonrió y luego de un momento en el cual su respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad volvió a hablar.**_

_**-Creo... creo que debemos hablar-**_

_**Y así fue. Hablaron. Estaban de acuerdo en algo, aquello era complicado, pero más complicado era aguantar las ganas de abrazarse o besarse. Pusieron unos límites, unas "normas" para que todo funcionara y David, viendo su problema llamado "matrimonio", prometió pensar poco a poco como lo arreglaría.**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Soy un mentiroso. Yo prometí arreglarlo, Emm. Y te juro que empezaba a hacerlo… pero esa mujer quiere apartarme de Jaden…

-Creo... creo que deberíamos replantearnos la situación-

-¿Y qué replanteamiento propones?- preguntó triste, pues ya imaginaba la respuesta.

-Obviamente no podemos retroceder el tiempo y hacer que las cosas sean distintas... por lo tanto lo único que nos queda es dejar las cosas hasta aquí-

-Ya. Quieres que lo dejemos ¿No?- suspiró- ¿No quieres estar conmigo, Emm, o de verdad es solo una forma de solucionarlo todo más rápido?-

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, sabes deberías volver con tu mujer y tu hijo, tenías la familia perfecta antes de que yo apareciera!-

-¡Emily! Mi familia perfecta eres tú…- se levantó-

-¡¡No, no lo soy! ¡No es conmigo con la que tienes un hijo David!-

-Está bien, no quiero discutir contigo. No si vamos a romper- dudaba si hacerlo o no, pero tomó valor para darle un último beso. Afortunadamente no había nadie nunca en esa zona- Perdóname.


	6. Chapter 6

N/A: somos maeSTARS no hay duda, seguimos recibiendo comments en los flogs!!!

Disclaimer: WE DO OWN NOTHING

Cap 6

Emily estaba destrozada, literalmente, no podía dormir, ni comer, si hasta le costaba respirar- a todos les pasará lo mismo?- se cuestionaba constantemente. Luego de haber cortado todo tipo de relación con David se sentía miserable, se planteó llamarlo y pedirle que volviera con ella, pero no podía ser tan egoísta y quitarle la felicidad a Jaden, el no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, y mientras estuviese en sus manos no permitiría que el pequeño sufriese por su culpa.

Una de las tardes de vacaciones, ya harta de tomar zumos de naranja (no sabía por qué, pero había conseguido engancharse más que antes) y ver películas con o sin final feliz, decidió darse un baño. No tenía tan mal aspecto para lo mal que estaba interiormente. Cuando salió de la ducha fue peor; allí seguían aquellas dos palabras, después de que se volviera a empañar el cristal, parecía que quisieran recortarle todos y cada uno de los momentos que él pasó en esa casa. Las borró con la mano, a punto de ponerse a llorar de nuevo, y regresó a su habitación para ponerse algo; un pijama de ovejitas. –David bromeó que si se quedaba a dormir conmigo y no cogía el sueño, las contaría todas- sonrió tristemente. ¿Por qué era tan difícil?

La llamada estruendosa de su timbre la distrajo. -¡Dios, tengo que cambiar esa cosa!- murmuró, andando hacia la puerta.

-Hola, querida amiga- la saludó Michaela con un abrazo- Llevo una pizza vegetariana de esas que taaanto te gustan.

-Dios no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, aunque no sé si pueda comer- le dijo abriéndose paso para q su amiga entrara libremente a su casa.

-No te preocupes, comerás- sonrió y después de dejar la comida en la cocina, se sentó al lado de Emily, sujetándole la mano- ¿Cómo estas, cariño?-

-¿Tu qué crees?, ¿no se nota que irradio felicidad?- le sonrió tristemente

-No entiendo como no hablas con él, si ya te ha dejado claro que se quiere divorciar… aún así, Joy, no vale la pena seguir de esta manera. Tienes que animarte. ¡Mírate! Es injusto que te trates así.

-No tiene nada que ver con el divorcio, tiene que ver con su hijo, yo no puedo estar con él sabiendo que el pequeño sufre por mi culpa-

-Hay muchos niños de padres separados, cariño. Esas cosas pasan en la actualidad, además no seas tan humilde, a veces hay que pensar en nuestra propia felicidad.-

-Una felicidad a costa de otros definitivamente no va conmigo…-

-¡No puedes pensar así, Emily! El niño es pequeño, se acostumbrará más fácilmente de lo que crees…- se detuvo- Bueno, eres una cabezona, contigo no puedo- sonrió- ¿Qué tal si cenamos?

-Bien, ¿quieres algo de beber?- le preguntó a Michaela mientras se dirigían a la mesa

-----------------

A unos kilómetros de distancia, David jugaba con su hijo.

-¡¡Pero papá!! No me prestas atención, estás inundado.

-Es anonadado, Jaden- sonrió, mientras su imaginación seguía divagando entre los recuerdos de hace un par de semanas. El niño lo notaba todo, eran ya siete años y conseguía entender muy bien las cosas. Sabía que su madre y su padre no se querían y que probablemente no volvería a salir con los dos juntos al parque, como solía hacer.

-¿Me vas a llevar con mamá?

-¿Eh?- miró a su niño y le acarició la cabeza- Ahora no, hijo. ¿Quieres ir con ella?

-Quiero quedarme aquí contigo.

-Gracias, campeón.

-¿Así estarás más contento?

-Oh, Jaden…claro- le abrazó- Tú me haces feliz.

-Pero mamá no- David bajó la cabeza- ¿Es entonces esa otra señora?

-¿Qué?- ese comentario le hizo gracia- ¿Qué otra señora?

-La chica de la serie- él lo miró sorprendido- ¡Siii, papá! Es muy simpática.

-Anda, hijo…ve a ponerte el pijama mientras te preparo la leche- sonrió, dándole una cariñosa palmadita en la espalda.

-----------------------------------------

Pasó otra semana. Ahora las semanas pasaban despacio para los dos.

Emily por fin decidió valientemente salir a renovarse. Pasar por algún salón de belleza, hacer algunas compras y poder renovar así su vestuario. El centro comercial, según Michaela, era un remedio para las penas.

Y por allí caminaba, con bolsas ordenadas que colgaban de sus brazos y una medio sonrisa por el hecho de respirar el aire de la calle, aunque unas oscuras gafas de sol tapaban su mirada.

Al otro lado de la plaza principal, Jaden le pedía a su niñera insistentemente un helado.

-¡Va, va, va, va, va! Quiero unoooo, Molly. Por favorrrr- suplicaba con gracia. Esta no pudo hacer otra cosa que acceder.

Ya con su premio conseguido y muy contento, comenzó a correr hacia los caballitos electrónicos que decoraban la entrada del centro. Iba tan emocionado que ni tan siquiera miraba hacia delante, gritándole a su niñera que le dejara montar en uno.

-¡Pero ten cuidado, Jaden!- le advirtió ella, y PAMM, no pudo evitarlo. Cuando vio que el niño había chocado con una mujer corrió a pedirle disculpas.

Emily, mirando su vestido nuevo todo manchado de helado, tuvo que controlarse para no gritar.

-¡Ala!- dijo un Jaden totalmente alucinado- Es chocolate…

-¿Jaden?- le preguntó Emily al reconocerlo- ¿estás solo?¿dónde está tu madre?- dijo entre sorprendida y temerosa

-¿Tú quién eres?- arrugó la frente- ¿Me conoces?- ella se quitó las gafas para verlo mejor y el niño comenzó a reír- ¡Eres la chica simpática!

-¡Ay, perdone, señorita! No me dio tiempo, todo pasó muy rápido- se disculpaba la niñera, sacando pañuelos de su bolso.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada- le sonrió-¿cómo has estado Jaden?- se contuvo las ganas de preguntar por su padre.

-¡¡Pues ahora me lo estoy pasando pipa!!- contaba emocionado- Mi papá me lleva a un montón de sitios ¿Y sabes qué? ¡¡Voy a conocer a Spiderman!!- aseguró, comenzando a hacer ruidos con la boca mientras levantaba la mano.

-¿Cómo...- diablos! se le hacía dificilísimo preguntar eso-...están tus padres? ¿Todo bien como siempre?-

-¡¡Mi papá quiere llevarme a ver motos!! Ayer estuve con mi mamá, viene a por mí algunas tardes porque ahora ya no duerme con nosotros. Aunque es divertido- Oye ¿Tú te llamas Huesos de verdad?

-No exactamente...-Emily no sabía que decir-¿estás pensando en llamarme así?

-No, en la serie mi papá te llama así- sonrió. Molly cogió al niño de la mano.

-Ya es hora de que nos vayamos, Jaden. Lo siento otra vez por el accidente.

-Ehhh…¡¡Yo si lo sé!!- gritaba gracioso mientras la niñera comenzaba a caminar- ¡Emily! Puedes venirte conmigo algún día al parque…- reía- A mi papá le pondría contento.

-Pues no lo sé...-le dijo pensativa- deberías preguntarle a él primero ¿No?- le sonrió

El niño la miraba mientras lo empujaban a caminar. Se soltó de la mano y corrió hacia Emily de nuevo, colocando sus pequeñas manos en la oreja de ella para contarle un secreto.

-Me caes bien- sonrió y volvió al lado de Molly.

Emily estaba sorprendida, a pesar de saber que estaba haciendo daño al pequeño, a el aún le caía bien, no pudo evitar sonreír otra vez

Cuando Jaden llegó a su casa David estaba viendo un partido de Hockey en la tv, él se sorprendió al ver al pequeño tan contento que no pudo evitar preguntarle el porqué, su asombro fue tal al enterarse del incidente, simplemente no cabía duda de que Jaden fuera su hijo, ambos adoraban a la misma mujer.

N/A: Definitely… you have to push the green buttom!!!


	7. Chapter 7

N/A: OH bendito chocolate, fuente inspiradora…

Disclaimer: jamás seremos dueñas de algo, además de nuestro fantástico cerebro jjaa

Cap 7

El trabajo comenzaba. David estaba más nervioso que nunca de ese encuentro. Lo tenía todo preparado, el regalo, la carta, todo. Si esa noche no acudía, no lo volvería a intentar. Bajó del taxi y subió corriendo las escaleras hasta al estudio, llegaba tarde. No era habitual en él y nada más aparecer vio que todos lo estaban esperando.

-Lo siento. La niñera ha llegado tarde y no podía dejar a Jaden sólo… bueno…- se disculpó.

Su primera mirada fue la misma que la de todas las veces, todos los días en los que había trabajado en ese mismo sitio, la miró a ella. Sonrió sin esperar ninguna sonrisa por su parte, pero para su sorpresa, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

¡cómo había extrañado esa sonrisa!- pensó Emily, después de semanas de lenta agonía por fin volvía a ver la luz del sol, cuando ella le sonrió de vuelta supo que simplemente no podía dejarlo ir, no podía vivir sin el, quizás no era demasiado tarde, tal vez no estaba todo perdido, ahora solo quedaba esperar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día transcurrió más lento de lo normal, pero siempre era la misma rutina, Hart con su obsesión de las escenas perfectas los hizo repetir una y otra vez aquellas que tenían toneladas de miradas extensas y pequeños roces, ignorando completamente la evidente incomodidad de los protagonistas. Michaela al saber perfectamente cómo se sentía su amiga aparecía de la nada con comentarios graciosos o con pequeños abrazos para hacerla sentir mejor, el resto del cast al parecer no sospechaba nada, la prensa tampoco, quizás a Jamie no le interesaba hacer es escándalo público con su vida; gracias a dios.

Cerca de las diez de la noche comenzaban a irse a casa. Emily, como era normal, era de las últimas que se marchaba de allí, junto con Michaela. Esa noche habían quedado para ir de fiesta, olvidarse de todo y todos y desmadrarse lo posible. Antes de salir, al coger su bolso, vio un sobre al lado del mismo. En él se podía leer: porque no me conformo sólo con trabajar contigo. Ella sonrió aunque dudó un poco en abrirlo...

Querida Emm (o mejor Emily):

Soy consciente de lo que supone darte esto. Soy consciente de todo, de verdad. Mi vida está muy apagada, muy triste, y estoy intentando que Jamie me dé el divorcio. Los papeles están casi terminados, sólo falta una firma, sólo una. ¿Sabes? Jaden me preguntó por ti… estaba haciendo la cena y apareció por atrás, golpeándome la espalda con sus dedos. "Papá, ¿Dónde está huesos?" me dijo. Yo reí. Él está muy aficionado a nuestra serie y le encanta verla por las tardes, aunque sus caras de no entender nada son mucho más que graciosas. (Querida, hemos sustituido a los pokemon. Jajaja)

Bueno, temas a parte, creo que puedo y debo seguir queriéndote, porque yo no controlo mi corazón, sólo mi cabeza, y no está de más que te recuerde lo tan inmensamente importante que eres para mí. Simplemente te esperaré esta noche en la cafetería de siempre, en la esquina de siempre, en la mesa de siempre, a la hora de siempre…ya lo sabes, no hay más. Si por algún motivo decides no venir, no pasará nada, lo entenderé. Solo me queda decirte que me gustaría volver a mirar a través de tus ojos…

Con cariño, David.

La expresión "me he quedado de piedra" no alcanzaba para describir lo que le sucedía a Emily en ese momento, miles de sensaciones y sentimientos pasaban por su cabeza y su corazón, tenía que tomar una decisión importantísima en los próximos minutos, no sabía qué hacer, Michaela la estaba esperando en su auto, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió hacia ella.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guardaba el regalo entre sus manos y miraba una y otra vez la etiqueta. "Espero que te guste" -¡Que poco originales que son en las tiendas!- pensó, sacando un bolígrafo y una servilleta. Así comenzó a escribir: espero que te quede al menos tan lindo como ese que mi hijo ensució con el helado de chocolate. Aunque ya sabes, el vestido es sólo un envoltorio, lo que hay dentro siempre es más dulce.

Pegó la servilleta en el paquete como pudo, para eso tuvo que utilizar un chicle que estaba masticando. -¡Pero que desastre que soy! ¿Qué va a pensar Emily de mí? Bueno, qué va a pensar si viene…Estaba nervioso, se acercaba la hora y no sabía nada. Ni un mensaje, ni una llamada, ninguna respuesta. Estuvo tentado a cogerlo todo e irse pero ¿Y si llegaba? No. Se quedaría allí el tiempo que hiciera falta. Miró por la ventana, y el reloj, y la ventana, y el reloj… -¡No! Seguro que no viene…- Otra vez la ventana, y el reloj… pasaban diez minutos de la hora, quince, ahora veinte… -No va a venir- murmuró, casi dispuesto a levantarse e irse de allí.

Emily no sabía si entrar o no a la cafetería, desde donde estaba podía ver como David aún la esperaba-será una señal-pensó, respiró profundamente y se encaminó a la entrada. Cuando cruzó el umbral su corazón pasó de latir normalmente a una velocidad cercana a la de la luz, ahí lo vio, sentado con la espalda hacia ella por lo que no podía verla, constantemente mirando entre la ventana y su reloj, sus ojos se humedecieron automáticamente, pero siguió caminando hasta posar su mano en su hombro izquierdo.

-Sí, estoy sólo y no quiero tomar nada ¿Cuántas veces me lo va a pre…?- se giró, deteniéndose al instante y abriendo bien los ojos- Perdona… - intentaba sonreír pero estaba tan cagado que no le salía- Pensé que no vendrías…

-Pensé lo mismo... digo, que no estarías cuando viniera...-

-No habría podido hacer eso.- se levantó- Siéntate, por favor. ¿Quieres tomar alguna cosa?-

-Tal vez un vaso de agua- le dijo mientras se sentaba enfrente

-Verás, Emily… no sé como comenzar…- miraba el centro de la mesa, jugando nervioso con unas bolitas de papel que había provocado el mismo con la espera.

Ella rió al ver lo nervioso que estaba, tomó su mano izquierda entre las suyas, entrelazó sus dedos y lo miró a los ojos-¿qué te parece por el principio?-

-Sí… mira, puede que no me salgan las palabras adecuadas, suelo tenerlas pero hoy no las encuentro. En realidad tampoco tengo mucho que decir. La cagué y solo quería arreglarlo de alguna forma. Mira, Emily, mi niño te adora… no hay ningún problema; tengo mis papeles del divorcio y necesito que alguien me diga que ahora voy por buen camino ¿Sabes? No me gustaría perderte más de lo que te he perdido, es más, debería de encontrarte…

-Creo que esto ya es bastante complicado como para seguir dándonos vuelta en lo mismo ¿No crees?- le dijo aun con sus manos entrelazadas- tal vez deberíamos hablar a un lugar más privado, me siento observada-

-¿Quieres dar un paseo? ¿Vamos al parque de aquí al lado?-

-Claro, un poco de aire no me vendría mal- le decía mientras se levantaba de la silla

Salieron de allí. Mantenían una distancia considerable, sobre todo él, al menos hasta que se arreglara, si es que sucedía en algún momento de esa noche. Ese parque era uno de los más tranquilos de toda la ciudad, podrían caminar tranquilos y seguros de que nadie les escucharía, quizá alguna pareja de adolescentes que se besaban revolcados entre la hierba.

-Oye, Emm… en complicado te referías a… ¿No tiene remedio?- caminaba mirando el suelo, con las manos en los bolsillos y la bolsa con el regalo colgada de la muñeca.

-No precisamente, ya sabes... hay bastantes cosas que nos juegan en contra, ojalá todo fuera más simple-

-Voy a acabar muy loco, te lo juro- rió, rendido- ¿Qué cosas pueden ir mal ahora?- preguntó, deteniéndose en medio del paseo- ¿Qué cosas?

-¿Qué pasaría si Jamie no te da el divorcio? ¿si quiere regresar contigo?-

-¿Sabes qué? No puedo hacer nada más. Creo que ya he probado todo y no puedo. Toma- le entregó la bolsa- Esto es mío y de Jaden- y se fue hacia un banco para sentarse.

Nuevamente Emily se quedó parada en medio de la nada, dio unos pasos hacia atrás, pensó en irse y olvidar todo, pero una fuerza invisible la seguía atrayendo con más fuerza hacia él, leyó el mensaje en la servilleta pegado con chicle y no pudo evitar sonreír-típico de David- pensó, abrió la bolsa pero ni siquiera se tomo el tiempo de mirar el vestido y se fue a sentar junto a él sin decir nada.

-No tenía cinta adhesiva ni pegamento - sonrió –Entiendo que sea complicado, Emm, para mí también lo es. Pero si tengo alguna conclusión sobre esto, es que quiero estar contigo, lo demás no me importa.

-yo...yo también quiero estar contigo, creo... que no puedo vivir sin ti-

-¿De verdad? Como pareja oficial ¿Eh? Para siempre. Sin esconder nada. Ahora una relación-

-Sí, pero creo que deberíamos esperar a que termine lo del divorcio para hacerla oficial-

-¿Te ha gustado el vestido?- los dos, al mirarse, comenzaron a reír. Estaban esperando un beso, obviamente, no seguir con aquella conversación.

David la acercó hacia él y le besó la frente, las mejillas, la nariz…para finalizar en los labios. No quería alargar más aquel sufrimiento innecesario. Ese fue sin lugar a dudas el beso más largo de su historia, hasta el momento. Él extrañaba tanto su boca, su sabor, que le era imposible separarse. Cuando lo consiguió, la miró y con un gesto le apartó un mechó de pelo que le caía sobre la cara.

-Gracias por el vestido- le dijo ella casi besándolo- pero no era necesario que compraras uno-

-Fue idea de Jaden- sonrió.

-Y yo que pensaba agradecerte a ti de forma especial… en fin, me guardaré los agradecimientos para Jaden entonces-

-No, mujer- la atrajo más hacia si, sujetándola de la chaqueta que llevaba- ¿Cuál es esa forma especial?- levantó las cejas con curiosidad.

-Para que decirte si ya sé que no fuiste tú el de la idea- le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

-Eres mala- sonrió pícaro- Pero aún así te quiero.

-¿A si?, aun no has visto lo mala que puedo llegar a ser...-

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos de aquí?-

-Si... creo q me está dando un poco de frío- le dijo sonriendo

Se subieron al coche de David, que estaba en el aparcamiento de la cafetería. De camino a casa de Emily, David se detuvo en una gasolinera. –Espérame aquí- le dijo, bajando del coche a comprar algunas cosas. Ella le miró extrañada. Buscó bombones, o cualquier cosa que pudiera estar hecha de chocolate y lo compró, volviendo al coche para conducir de nuevo.

En el ascensor, Emily miraba curiosa la bolsa que llevaba entre las manos, él la apartó. -¡Cotilla!- dijo sonriendo. Solo esperaban llegar arriba para devorarse uno al otro y nada más la puerta del apartamento fue cerrada comenzaron a besarse.

-Espera, espera, espera…- la detuvo, sacando de la bolsa un bote de crema de chocolate y una cajita de bombones- Me entró la vena golosa…

Emily lo miró sorprendida- ¡¡Ajá!!- Le dijo-¡Lo tenías todo perfectamente planeado!, a ustedes los Boreanaz si se que les da lo de enchocolatarme-

-Lo de mi hijo fue un accidente, ¿Quieres uno?- y levantó la cajita mientras sonreía.

-Más de uno-Le sonrío

El soltó la bolsa encima del sofá y abrió la caja para sacar de ella un bombón para ofrecérselo a Emily.

-Un bombón para otro bombón.

-Mmm gracias bombón- lo beso suavemente en la mejilla

Una vez con las manos libres, comenzó a utilizarlas. David desabrochó despacio la cremallera del vestido de su novia, acariciando la espalda a medida que bajaba y volviendo hacia arriba con la intención de hacer lo mismo con sus hombros. Le besó el cuello y volvieron a mirarse frente a frente. Se deshizo de su camisa, lazándola al suelo y con una sonrisa se acercó para besarla. Ella dejó que el vestido se deslizara sobre su cuerpo hacia abajo mientras continuaba rendida a esos besos que tanto había echado de menos.

Luego de un beso bastante suave y emotivo, el clima cambió, lo besos se tornaron algo más apasionados y necesitados, mientras el acariciaba su espalda lentamente ella recorría su perfecto y alineado torso, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que habían estado juntos, se necesitaban demasiado. La capacidad de elaborar cualquier pensamiento coherente de David se apagó en el momento en que Emily posó sus delicadas manos en su cinturón.

Al ver como su chica reía de forma algo pícara, la acercó aún más, cogiendo la crema de chocolate y dejándola resbalar sobre su pecho para a continuación probar ese rico sabor. Una sonrisa cautivadora, una mirada sincera, un beso apasionado, pero ninguna palabra; en momentos como esos sobran las palabras. Y lo que siguió fue alcanzar lo inalcanzable. Un cúmulo de sensaciones, de suspiros, de sentimientos. Fue traspasar la barrera de lo natural para llegar a un paraíso tan inimaginable como fantástico. Ningún momento de la noche pudo apagar esa llama, ni tan siquiera el sol del amanecer podía avivarla más de lo que ya estaba. No dormían, pero no lo necesitaban. Sólo se necesitaban el uno al otro.

No hay nada tan parecido al amor como el chocolate; dulce aroma y sabor, suave tacto, deliciosamente prohibido, que transmite sensaciones y sólo su apariencia invita a probarlo. Estaba comprobado.

Cerca de las cinco de la mañana Emily reposaba sobre el torso de David con los ojos cerrados mientras él le acariciaba el pelo.

-¿Quieres dormir? ¿O ya estás dormida?- preguntó, alzando la cabeza curioso para comprobarlo.

-Podría dormir, pero si tienes algo que proponerme, puede esperar- le dijo sonriendo aún con los ojos cerrados

-Te lo propondría una y otra vez, ya lo sabes- le besó la cabeza – Es sólo que en tres horas trabajamos- bajaba su mano por la espalda de ella.

-Pues si no si no te sientes capaz... ¿para qué preguntaste si sabías mi respuesta?- respondió con la intención de provocarle

-Perdona cariño pero yo me siento muy capaz ¿Eh?- dijo con sorna- Te lo decía por si querías dormir un poco.

-Aquí no veo a nadie que necesite o quiera dormir...-

-Mmm…entonces aprovechemos el tiempo…- susurró colocándose sobre ella para empezar a besarla.

PUSH PUSH PUSH!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

N/A: ya vieron las fotos???? Leyeron la entrevista???????

Gosh!! Me MORÍ!!!!!!! Literalmenteeee… es q woooooooooooow, ya vieron TODO lo q dice dave??

Dios esto nos ha inspirado un montón para el fik…..

En fin… si antes odiaban a la cerda Perotta, ahora, LA ODIARAN MÁS!!

Disclaimer: no somos dueñas de nada, aún….

Cap 8

A las 12 del mediodía ya ninguno de los dos podía mantener los ojos abiertos, mucho menos ante las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros que seguramente se preguntaban porque habían llegado casi juntos, un par de minutos atrasados y con gafas de sol, obviamente a Michaela, que jamás se le escapaba algo, se le había ocurrido la genial idea de mandarles indirectas cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, lo que provocaba que ambos se sonrojaran. A pesar de literalmente no haber dormido la noche anterior, y del agitado ritmo de trabajo que tenían ese momento, la gran sonrisa que llevaban en la cara nada ni nadie podía arrancárselas.

Emily estudiaba su guión algo distraída por el cansancio, llegaría una nueva actriz al reparto, pero solo por unos capítulos, Brennan debería sacar a relucir celos- cosa que no será tan difícil- pensó al ver a su nueva compañera, si, era atractiva, totalmente del gusto de Booth y además del gusto de David. Una oleada de celos se apoderó de ella cuando vio como Marisa Coughlan le lanzaba evidentes miraditas a SU novio.

David escuchaba música y leía a la vez un periódico, o al menos eso parecía. La chica nueva se acercó hasta él y le saludó. No obtuvo respuesta alguna. Le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro y seguía sin responderle. -¿Acaso me ignora?- pensó Marisa, zarandeándole esta vez un poco más fuerte.

-¡No! Emm, un poquito más…- sonrió, abriendo los ojos ligeramente. Cuando vio quien aguardaba delante, se despertó por completo- ¿Qué…quién? Eh… lo siento, no le oía con los cascos- dijo, comprobando que el mp3 estaba apagado- Tú sí que piensas, David- murmuró.

-David Boreanaz… nunca imaginé que trabajaría contigo.

-Ya, yo tampoco- plegó el periódico y lo dejó en el suelo.

-¿Podría invitarte a algo al salir?

-Bueno…- comenzó a caminar mientras esta le seguía.

-Sería genial conocerte. Te admiro mucho como actor… ¿Es cierto eso de que vas a divorciarte?

-¡¡Eh!!- se detuvo, levantando el dedo- No te columpies.

-¿Pero no es cierto que andes buscando pareja? Muchas chicas se mueren por tus huesos…

El le sonrió, colocándose las gafas de sol sobre los ojos y mirando a Emily desde lejos.

Aún sentada en el lugar de siempre Emily miraba la escena que tenía en frente, Marisa coqueteándole abiertamente a David sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, no es que a ella le molestara, no claro que no, pero ese repentino interés y esas miraditas definitivamente no le estaban gustando para nada.

Michaela se acercó a su amiga al verla "preocupada" y aprovechó para llevarle un sándwich vegeta, pues ya era hora de comer, junto con una botella de agua, mientras ella daba un bocado al suyo.

-Mmm… ¿Qué pasa, Joy?

-Nada…¿Porqué?- le dijo mirando distraída hacia la cualquier lugar

-Porque cuando pones esa mirada furtiva me das miedo… - y miró a Marisa- No me gusta esa mujer…

-Créeme a mi tampoco, hay algo en ella que me molesta pero no se qué-

-¿Qué no deje de mirar al bombonazo de tu novio?- le susurró.

-En parte- le sonrió- ¿Crees que serán celos?-

-Los celos siempre están ahí cuando quieres a alguien, cielo. Pero David te quiere.-

-Lo sé- le dijo mirándola a los ojos- pero aún me siento insegura de alguna forma, solo mírala, es de su tipo-

-Y su mujer también lo era, y la dejó por ti…-

Emily suspiró- Creo que el stress del trabajo a veces me hace pensar cosas que no valen la pena- y le sonrió

-¡Chicas, chicas!- apareció de repente un David risueño, interrumpiéndoles la charla- Veo que ya comeis –y miró a su chica- ¿Quieres que te traiga alguna cosa? Voy a la cafetería de al lado… un zumo ¿Quizás?- dijo pícaro, mirando después a su otra compañera- Ah…si quieres también te puedo traer algo a ti.

Ambas rieron.

-Ya sabes David, el zumo de naranja siempre me viene de maravilla- le dijo Emily sonriéndole coquetamente

-Y los chocolates…- dijo él, alejándose riendo.

-¿¿Los chocolates??- le empujó bromeando su amiga- Estás boba si piensas que este hombre te va a cambiar por la rubia de cartón, jaja-

La sesión de grabación continuó después de una tranquila comida. Era difícil seguir, continuar fingiendo que eran compañeros y a la vez se morían por hacer cualquier cosa que evidenciara más lo evidente. David aprovechaba cada momento que la serie le permitía para acariciar su espalda o incluso donde esta termina en algún break, situación con la que sonreían. La agente Perotta sólo complicaba las cosas, tanto dentro como fuera de las pantallas.

Mientras Michaela y Tj grababan algunas escenas, Emily y David se sentaban en sus respectivas sillas, escuchando música, mientras jugaban con sus manos, bromeando, como dos buenos "amigos". La enemiga no tardó demasiado en aparecer. Ellos se detuvieron.

-¿Interrumpo algo?

Emily la miró de forma curiosa, claro que había interrumpido algo.

-No- le dijo- no exactamente- y miró a David.

-Perdona, David… es que …¿Serías tan amable de indicarme dónde está la cafetería? Quiero tomarme un café en este descanso.

-Pues sales de aquí, y a la derecha. Sólo tienes que caminar diez minutos – y miró a Emily, dispuesto a seguir bromeando.

-Ya… disculpa, pero soy muy torpe y seguro me pierdo.

Él abrió los ojos, sorprendido. ¿De verdad quería que en los momentos que podía estar con su novia se marchara a acompañarla?

-No puedes perderte. ¡Hay un cartel enorme que pone cafetería!

-Yo te acompaño- le dijo Emily dejando a los dos bastante sorprendidos- Necesito urgente un café, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?- le preguntó a David.

-¿Tú?- preguntó él algo extrañado por ese inesperado café- No, no cie…quiero. ¡No quiero!- dijo rápidamente, al darse cuenta de su casi error.

-¿Yo qué?- le preguntó-¿a caso no me crees capaz de llegar a la cafetería por mi cuenta?- le sonrió

-Te espero aquí- y sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

Salieron a la calle y mientras caminaban las dos iban en silencio, algo incómodas. Marisa tenía la sensación de que Emily quería apartarle de allí, y más concretamente de David, y sabía por qué. A esas alturas, todo el mundo lo imaginaba. Pero eso tenía que ir más lejos…

-Hacéis un buen trabajo juntos- dijo, intentando mantener conversación.

-Gracias… - le respondió aguantándose completamente las ganas de decirle "si, ya lo sabía"

-Es extraño que te hayas ofrecido a acompañarme. Aún no hemos hablado desde que trabajamos juntas. ¿Acaso quieres conocerme?

-Digamos que me gusta tener buenas relaciones con todo el cast, y ya que te quedarás por un par de semanas decidí que hablar un poco no nos vendría mal, digo todo sea por hacer más llevadera tu pequeña estancia aquí-

-Vaya, gracias. Yo he intentado abrirme a todos… son muy majos.- sonrió.

-Sí, todos muy simpáticos, algunos más que otros claro…-

-Con eso te referirás a David ¿No? Es un sol de hombre.

-veo que se ha esforzado por dar una buena impresión- le dijo sonriendo forzosamente

-Creo que tenemos muchas cosas en común él y yo.-

-¿A si? ¿Cómo cuales?- preguntó tratando de sonar lo menos irritada posible

-Somos actores, interpretamos a un agente de la ley, diría que nos gustan las mismas cosas…ah, y estamos los dos en proceso de divorcio- sonrió triunfante.

-wow, ¿así que tu también te estás divorciando eh?-

-Sí. Espero que no te suponga ningún problema, Emily–dijo bebiendo un sorbo de su café -… ya que es obvio que tú y el agente Booth compartís una clara atracción…

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con David y conmigo?- le preguntó curiosa- la ficción no tiene nada que ver con la realidad, aunque… a veces se asemeja-

-Veo que es cierto- rió, con sus especulaciones confirmadas- No tiene nada ver con vosotros, tienes razón. Mañana le invitaré a salir-

-Lo veo difícil- sonrió triunfante- debe cuidar a Jaden-

-La vida da tantas vueltas…- suspiró, limpiándose con una servilleta- Es evidente confías mucho en tu compañero.

-Somos más que compañeros, somos amigos-

-Y compartís más que zumos de naranja, también cama- bromeó.

-¿Qué?, ¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a decirme eso a mí?, ¿sabes?, realmente dudo que tengas alguna posibilidad con él, así que no te hagas ilusiones-

Emily se levantó y se marchó de allí algo indignada. Cierto que lo que acababa de insinuarle era verdad, pero no se merecía ser tratada como una cualquiera, estaba enamorada, eso era todo.

En la siguiente escena, mejoró mucho mejor su desprecio hacia ella. ¡Aquello era interpretación! Realmente, estaba al borde de la realidad.

Al finalizar el día, todos decidieron pasarse por un bar a tomar unas copas y bailar. David y Emily no. Esa noche no durmieron demasiado y estaba claro por su expresión que se morían de cansancio. Cuando llegaron a casa, instintivamente se tumbaron en la cama. Él acariciaba el brazo de ella, mirándola a los ojos y sonriendo.

-Me ha entusiasmado tu amabilidad con Marisa esta tarde-

-¿Te sorprendes?, ¿Porqué no habría de ser amable con ella?- ignoró totalmente la conversación que había tenido con ella un par de horas antes.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Es una pesada, cariño!- se acercó más a su novia, sujetándole la cintura- Échame algo raro para oler mal, a ver si así no se me acerca…

-vaya! Creí que te gustaba- le dijo bromeando

-¿¿Cómo dices??- se llevó la mano a la cabeza- Estoy muy ofendido, señorita. ¿Por qué iba a gustarme un simple zumo concentrado si aquí tengo uno natural?- juntó su frente con la de ella.

-Puede que a alguien le guste más el concentrado que el natural, ya sabes, en gustos no hay nada escrito- le dijo acercándose para besarle

-Tú ya me conoces.-

David vio como ella cerraba los ojos para quedarse dormida y le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

-Descansa.-

**N/A: me morí**

**NOW PUSH THE GREEN BUTTOM PLEASE!!!!!!! I´M HERE WAITING!!**


	9. Chapter 9

N/A: **Oh My Gosh Emily!!! I swear, really… I SWEAR!!! If this O-effin-Thing is true I killed myself!!!!**

Disclaimer: No somos dueñas de los actores, pero sí de la historia XD

Cap 9

Una mañana de sábado. Tranquila, silenciosa, relajante. Los fuertes rayos del sol atravesaban las ventanas, alcanzando a iluminar parte de la cama donde ambos estaban abrazados y dormidos. Sólo el rumor de algunos pájaros podía escucharse desde el interior.

-¡¡Yo voy a ser el rey leónnnn y tú lo vas a ver!! Pues sin pelo en ese cabezón un rey no puedes ser. ¡¡NO HA HABIDO NADIE COMO YO, TAN FUERTE Y TAN VELOZ! Seré el felino más voraz, ¡¡Y ASÍ SERÁ MI VOZZZ!- cantaba a pleno pulmón Jaden, recién levantado, mientras saltaba en la habitación de su padre.

David abrió los ojos.

-¡Eh! ¡¡Eh, campeón!!- miró el reloj- Son las nueve de la mañana.

-¿Y qué?

-¡¡Es sábado!!

-¿Y qué?

-La gente duerme, Jaden- Miró a Emily- Emm duerme-

Emily al sentir semejante concierto, se despertó con una sonrisa en la cara

-Dormía querrás decir-

-¿Ves? Ya la has despertado.

-Oh…- el niño se subió a la cama y se sentó entre los dos- Tengo hambre.

David rió, levantándose para ir al baño.

-Espera un poco, campeón.

-Lo siento, Emily- se disculpó, metiéndose debajo de las sábanas.

-No te preocupes Jaden, ya era hora de despertar de todos modos-

-¿Vemos el rey león?- preguntó mirándola con carita de buen chico- Ayer mi madre no me dejó ponerla- contaba triste- ¿La vemos tú y yo? Y papá…

-Claro, es una de mis películas favoritas, hace siglos que no la veo- decía mientras se levantaba a buscar la película que estaba tirada al lado de la cama.

-Pero antes hay que desayunar- dijo David al salir, sujetando a Emily de la mano para besarla en los labios.

-¿Y eso cómo se hace?- preguntó él, plantado de pie en medio de la cama.

-¿Desayunar? Es muy fácil. Preparas algo y te lo vas comiendo…- esquivó David, saliendo hacia la cocina.

-¡¡Es un mentiroso!!-

David tenía pensado en realizar un día familiar, pero para ello necesitaba llevar a su chica y a su hijo a un sitio alejado donde no hubiera especulaciones de ningún tipo. Desayunaron, se ducharon, se arreglaron y bajaron a por el coche. El camino era demasiado largo, pero se lo pasaron cantando y admirando paisajes, cada vez más bonitos a medida que llegaban. El destino tan alejado era un lago más bien desconocido. Naturaleza, aire fresco y bichos… eso último le encantaba a Jaden. Era un lugar ideal para perderse con gente a la que quieres, y por ese hecho habían llegado hasta allí.

-¡¡A ver quien llega más lejos!!- dijo Jaden, cogiendo una piedra del suelo y lanzándola al agua.

-Apuesto a que yo gano, campeón- y ahora lo intentó su padre, fingiendo debilidad y no llegando así tan lejos como su hijo- Ohhh, vaya… ¿Qué me está pasando? ¡Yo antes era fuerte!

Emily los miraba sonriendo. Todo aquello le encantaba. Era un niño maravilloso, y un padre maravilloso con el que algún día desearía formar también su familia.

Fue un día un tanto agotador. Jaden no paraba de correr de aquí para allá, de jugar divertido ante la atenta mirada de su padre y Emily. Hurgaba entre la tierra en busca de gusanos, hormigas, o algo parecido, y les daba migas de pan a los patos que en ocasiones nadaban por el lago. Las horas juntos pasaban tan rápido que antes de darse cuenta estaba conduciendo de vuelta. Jaden dormía casi con la boca abierta.

-¿Has visto lo cansado que está?- sonrió David.

-Sí, creo q se la ha pasado bien hoy- le sonrió- por cierto duerme con la boca abierta igual que su padre- bromeó

-¿De verdad duermo así?- rió.

-Sí- rió- ¿jamás te lo habían dicho?-

-No. Así que nos espiamos mientras dormimos ¿Eh? Tu duermes con el brazo sobre la cara y yo con la boca abierta, jajaja.

-Da igual, te ves tan adorable durmiendo… por cierto yo NO duermo con un brazo sobre mi cara-

-Yo también se mirarte mientras duermes- bromeó- ¿Te gustan los niños, cielo?-

-Me encantan, son un amor, definitivamente te alegran la vida-

-¿Y has pensado…te has planteado…? no, mejor has pensado.- se intentaba aclarar- ¿Has pensado tener alguno con alguna de tus relaciones?

-Sí, lo he pensado, pero… cuando me he decidido a dar el paso, inexplicablemente todos han cortado conmigo- rió

-Estúpidos- murmuró él, intentando decidir si comentar o no lo que estaba pensando- Pues si alguna vez te decides a… dar ese paso… -justo ahí un pitido le distrajo. Había llegado a casa y esperaba que un coche saliera para poder entrar al garaje- Vaya, no era el momento- susurró.

Emily se quedó pensativa, ¿acaso David había dicho lo que ella estaba pensando que había dicho? ¿O solo se lo había imaginado?

-David… tú...mm.. ¿has pensado en tener más hijos?-

-Pues…- se quedó en silencio mientras aparcaba y después la miró- Sí. Sé que es imposible por ahora, Emm, que aún ni siquiera me he divorciado del todo… pero si hay alguien con quien quiera tener hijos, es contigo.-

-¿hijos?... ¿tendrías más de un hijo conmigo?-

-Bueno… los que tú quieras.-

-¿Porqué… no tuviste más hijos con Jamie?-

-Porque dos años después de nacer Jaden todo cambió. Ya no era la misma mujer con la que me casé y… no era justo para los niños-

-¿A qué te refieres con todo cambió?- le preguntó, quería, más bien necesitaba saberlo

-La dulce Jaimie pasó a ser la manipuladora Jaimie. - miró hacia atrás para ver si Jaden seguía dormido- Creo que estaba con más tíos, muchos. Además, si conoces su pasado no es extraño. Y luego te conocí… supe que no podía dejarte escapar… estaba con ella pero soñaba contigo. En realidad lo hacía por Jaden, pero cuando vi que él estaba tan loco contigo… me decidí.-

-Siempre quise preguntarte porqué te habías casado con ella…si de verdad creías que andaba con varios a la vez-

-Estaba embarazada y si no me casaba con ella no me dejaría ver a mi hijo- bajó la cabeza- Bueno, Emm, vamos arriba.-

Emily asintió con la cabeza, no era capaz de decir nada, ¿Qué clase de mujer podía usar a su propio hijo con tal de conseguir sus objetivos?.. Ahora estaba a punto de descubrirlo.

David cogió la única carta que había en su buzón y con Jaden al brazo subieron los tres en el ascensor.

Él, que había abierto la carta, estaba petrificado. No daba crédito a lo que estaba leyendo. Miró a su hijo asustado y después a su novia.

-Es del juzgado. Tengo que buscarme un abogado- ella le miraba, esperando saber más- No hay custodia compartida, Jaden se queda con uno de los dos-

-Lo… Lo siento David- dijo tomándole la mano- cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en decírmelo-

Entraron en casa y David le dejó a Jaden en los brazos.

-¿Lo puedes acostar mientras hago una llamada?

-Ve, no te preocupes, yo me encargo- cogiendo a Jaden en brazos lo llevó a su habitación.

-¿Emily?- susurró él, abriendo los ojos nada más notar la cama.

-Shh… ¿Qué sucede Jaden?¿Necesitas algo?-

-¿Qué significa que no hay custodia compartida? ¿Qué es? ¿Me voy con mamá? ¿Qué hacen los abogados?-

Eran tantas preguntas juntas que Emily no sabía por dónde empezar, o mejor dicho, qué responder, a ella no le correspondía hacerlo.

-Pues creo que ahora deberías seguir durmiendo y mañana le preguntamos a tu padre ¿vale?-

-Quédate conmigo hasta que me duerma ¿Vale?-

-Por supuesto- le sonrió y lo abrazó hasta que Jaden se durmió otra vez

Se sentía tan bien tener al pequeño entre sus brazos, que le provocó besarlo suavemente en la frente, la verdad no dejaba de sorprenderse, a Jamie no le bastaba con hacerle daño a David, sino que también tenía que hacerle daño a su propio hijo, ¿Qué culpa tenia él de que las cosas entre sus padres no resultaran?, juró, silenciosamente, que si alguna vez tenía hijos, con el hombre que fuera, jamás los haría sufrir de esa manera.

**N/A: aaaaw q amor Emily, por eso la amo jjaja y por eso mi juramento al comienzo del cap**

**PUSH THE GREEN PLEASEE!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

N/A: **I Love Biith&Hopckins XD**

Disclaimer: nada es nuestro

Cap 10

Con la semana de reuniones con abogados y demás cosas David no daba abasto en el trabajo. Llegaba tarde algunas mañanas, algo que empezaba a cansar en el estudio. Estaba agotado y algo que le fastidiaba aún más era agotar a Jaden con tanto viaje y cambio.

Un jueves apareció casi con una hora de retraso. Hart estaba esperándolo, ya que por su culpa les tocaba retrasar toda la grabación. Para colmo, tuvo una discusión con Jamie y un pequeño choque con otro coche mientras hablaba por teléfono, por lo que perdió más tiempo.

-¿Qué diablos pasa contigo David?¿Son estas horas de llegar al trabajo?- le pregunto Hart una vez que David había llegado al set.

-He tenido unos cuantos problemas, Hart. Disculpa, no volverá a suceder-

-Me imagino, solo recuerda que si tú estás mal nos afecta a todo el equipo ¿vale?-

Emily que había estado observando todo desde lejos se acercó rápidamente él.

-¿Qué ha pasado?¿porqué tardaste tanto?- le pregunto evidentemente preocupada.

-No sé, cielo, hoy ha pasado de todo. Al levantarme he tenido que llevar a Jaden a casa de un amigo porque Molly está enferma. He discutido con Jamie por teléfono mientras venía y por culpa de eso me ha dado un coche por detrás, y claro, párate a arreglar los papeles… no empecé con buen pie hoy-

-¿Seguro no te has hecho daño con eso del choque?- le dijo mirándolo de arriba a abajo

-No, Emm, tranquila. Ha roto un faro nada más- le besó en la mejilla- Mañana tengo la vista, necesitaría que te quedaras con Jaden hasta las diez. Cuando llegue, me quedo contigo… y estamos juntos, que llevo una semana que te echo un montón de menos…-

-Yo encantada de cuidarlo, solo trae miles de películas, que las mías están muy viejas- ahora fue su turno de besarlo en la mejilla- no creo q a Jaden le guste ver esas- le sonrió.

La noche siguiente Emily se sentía más madre que nunca. Preparaba una cena mientras el pequeño corría por su salón, jugando a imitar al rey león, película que habían visto ya por lo menos tres veces esa tarde.

-¡¡Mírame, Ly!!- reía, mientras se recorría el sofá a cuatro patas- ¡¡Soy Scar!!-

-No- le dijo besándolo en la mejilla- tu eres más Lindo que Scar-

-¿Esperamos a papá para cenar? ¿Vemos el Rey León mientras esperamos?-

-Si tienes mucha hambre podemos comer ahora, ¿porqué no mejor vemos la sirenita?-

-Bien!!- le dijo él, en ese momento tocaron a la puerta- ¿Puedo abrir?

-Ve- le dijo- Pero antes de abrir pregunta quién es-

-¿Quién es?- preguntó, tal y como ella le había dicho, una vez delante de la puerta.

-¡¡Soy papá, campeón!!

-¡¡Papiiii!!- le abrazó nada más apareció por la puerta.

-¿Cómo se ha portado mi campeón?- le besó en la mejilla.

-¡Super! ¿A que si, Ly?

-¿Ly?- dijo extrañado.

-Claro Scar, te has portado increíble-

-No sé qué líos os traéis…- rió, acercándose a Emily- Posiblemente el anterior trabajo de mi ex mujer, me va a salvar-

-Luego hablamos, ahora…¡A cenar!-

Ahora más que nunca parecían una gran familia feliz. Cenaban entre bromas y alguna pequeña regañina. Vieron el Rey León por cuarta vez y tanto Boreanaz padre como hijo se quedaron dormidos. Emily sonrió ante tal escena; ambos con la boca abierta, una pierna en el sofá y otra en el suelo. Se levantó y besó a David, que rápidamente abrió los ojos y sonrió. Al ver que el niño estaba dormido, lo llevaron hasta la habitación que Emily tenía para invitados.

Ya en su cuarto, sonrieron. Los dos pensaban lo mismo en ese mismo momento, mirándose tiernamente.

-Un par de días y todo habrá acabado, cielo-

-Solo espero que todo salga como esperamos- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba

-Tengo bastante ventaja, según mi abogado- sonrió, recorriendo con sus manos la espalda de su novia- ¿Qué es eso de Ly?- preguntó riendo.

-al parecer mi nombre es muy largo, y este es más entretenido ¿no crees?-

-¡Que chico! Es mi pequeño clon.- la besó en los labios, comenzando a desabrochar los botones de su camisa –Te voy a proponer algo…

-mmm… ¿Tiene que ver con chocolate?-

El sonrió, empujándola despacio hasta tumbarla en la cama y ponerse sobre ella.

-Podría ser, pero hoy se me olvidó comprarlo- rió- No… tiene que ver con vivir, vivir juntos, todos. Tú, yo y Jaden. Si todo funciona, en 24 horas estaré divorciado y tendré la custodia de mi hijo…

Emily estaba sorprendida, tanto que no supo que decir por lo que decidió besarlo apasionadamente.

-Eiii…-rió él al separarse- ¿Eso es un sí?-

-¿Tu qué crees?- le volvió a besar

-Podemos comprar una casa muy lejos de aquí- decía, besando cada parte de su cuerpo que dejaba descubierta- Venir a trabajar todos los días aquí no está tan mal, después de dejar a todos nuestros hijos en el colegio- sonrió, quitándole los zapatos.

- Quiero un perro- le dijo ella entre risas

-¿Un perro? Pues claro- ahora le quitaba las medias y acariciaba con los dedos sus muslos- Y un gato, y un conejo, y todo lo que quieras…-

-¿Y un caballo?- le pregunto tratando de mantener la seriedad

-¿¿También?? Bueno, siempre y cuando tengas tiempo para mi…- desabrochó con destreza la falda y se la quitó despacio.

-No sé, quizá el caballo sea taaaan interesante que no me quede tiempo- rió

Un golpe hizo que se distrajeran y detuvieran todos sus movimientos. Al ver que todo seguía tranquilo, continuaron besándose. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y la sombra de Zooey apareció tras ella.

-¡Hermana! Hay un niño…oh… oh vaya…- dijo al descubrir la escena. Se separaron- Vaya… no sabía… ¡¡Tú!!- señaló con el dedo a David- De verdad que no lo sabía.

-¿Qué pasa con Jaden?- le pregunto a Zooey riendo viendo que David no era capaz de articular palabra.

-Nada, que he venido a verte y he visto que hay un pequeño durmiendo en la habitación. Por lo que veo me he perdido muchas cosas…¡¡No será tuyo el crío!! ¿Verdad?- bromeó

Al ver la cara de David Emily estalló en risas contagiando de paso a Zooey

-Claro que no, la última vez que nos vimos fue hace ¿Cuánto?¿tres semanas?, tendría que ser un extraterrestre para haber quedado embarazada, que naciera y creciera en ese tiempo-

-Bueno, hermanita- se sentó a su lado, en la cama- ¿Por qué no me contaste nada hace tres semanas?

-Esto… chicas… cariño- miró a Emily –Cuñada- miró a Zooey- Si no os importa… voy a darme una ducha de agua fría y seguís hablando de mi… - ambas continuaron riendo.

-La verdad- dijo Emily- Ni idea porqué no te lo dije- volvieron a reír

-Te veo muy feliz, hermanita- le dio un pequeño empujón- Y más guapa. ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo me das un sobrino?

-¿Cuándo me darás uno tu?¿o no eres tú la que se casa?-

-Sí, pero tú eres mi hermana mayor… - sonrió- Bueno… te voy a dejar con tu hombre, que ahora mismo podría estar interrumpiendo la fabricación de algún sobrino- sonrió burlona, besándole la mejilla.

-Espera, el cumpleaños de mamá es en 5 semanas… ¿compraremos juntas el regalo este año?-

-Claro. Además, ya lo encargué. Iremos a verlo y decidimos- miró hacia el baño -¿Vendrá el interrumpido?

-Te he oído, guapa- dijo David desde dentro.

-¡Ay, perdóname, cuñado!- sonrió y volvió a mirar a su hermana- ¿Vendrá?-

-Tal vez… solo si aprende a comportarse como un ser humano…-

-¡Emm, no es culpa mía!- se quejaba- Entre las dos me habéis cortado el rollo.

Zooey no dejaba de reír. -¡Me voy, hermana! ¡Me voy! Jajaja.

Emily avanzó un par de pasos y alcanzó a ver entre la puerta a David sentado en el váter.

Entró, sonriéndole de forma seductora, y se sentó sobre él.

-¿Por qué me haces eso, eh? Que sufro, Emm…- dijo apenado.

-He venido a acabar con tu sufrimiento, a menos que seas masoquista y quieras seguir sufriendo- le dijo mientras se levantaba

-¡Eh. Quieta!- la atrajo hacia si- No te atrevas, bombón.

-mm…¿Qué pasaría si me atrevo?-

-Que posiblemente me quedaría sólo, abandonado y triste, esperando que una mujer, que por los menos tenga los ojos la mitad de bonitos que los tuyos, me rescate…- comenzó a besarle el cuello.

-Pobre David…- le dijo tomando su cara entre sus manos para poder besarlo.

N/A: ven ese botoncito verde?? Pues… hagan click!!! Que esperan??


	11. Chapter 11

N/A: HAPPY B-DAY TJ THYNE!!!! YOU ROCK!!!!

Disclaimer: aun no somos dueñas de nada

Cap 11

Sentado alrededor de una mesa llena de gente, se sentía cada vez más nervioso. Estaban a punto de decírselo, a punto de decirle de quién sería la custodia completa de Jaden. Jaimie le miraba con cara de pocos amigos, y él hacía lo mismo. No querría privarle nunca a un niño el estar con su madre, pero esta vez lo tenía claro y este hijo estaba mejor con él.

-Bien. He visto mucho, muchísimo, de la vida de cada uno de vosotros. Me he leído mil informes, mil y uno para ser exactos. Os conozco. Vuestros abogados me han dado vuestra información laboral, aunque ya la conocía, y tengo que decidirlo. Jaden se queda con su padre.

Él estalló de alegría y salió gritando hacia el pasillo. Su primer impulso, por supuesto, llamar a su novia, la cual estaba el doble de nerviosa porque tenía el doble de motivos: la custodia de Jaden y el test de embarazo que aguardaba en la mesa del salón. David no sabía nada de aquello.

Los segundos pasaban lentamente, ¿rojo o azul?, estaba aterrorizada, se suponía que debía esperar dos minutos, eso ya hace cinco-pensó, pero aun no llegaba ni a los 50 segundos.

Entonces sonó el teléfono y era David. Sin dejar de mirar el test, hablaba con él como ausente hasta que la noticia la hizo gritar, tal y como había hecho él momentos antes. Estaban felices y si aquello daba positivo, pues lo estarían más. ¿O no? –Llego en seguida- dijo antes de colgar. Emily respiró profundamente antes de comprobar el resultado. ¿Rojo? ¿¿Rojo?? ¿¿ROJO?? -¡Dios mío!- pensó, dando vueltas por toda la casa -¿Qué significa esto? No era ahora… ¡¡No tan pronto!! ¡Dios mío!-

Estaba asustada y sorprendida. Cuando consiguió relajarse lo pensó con mucho más detenimiento. –Un bebe, David está divorciado, vamos a vivir juntos… ¡No es malo! Es genial.- se auto convencía. Entonces llamaron a la puerta. Escondió el test bajo un montón de dibujos de Jaden que había en la misma mesa y fue a abrir. Se abrazaron. Posiblemente el abrazo más profundo y duradero de toda su relación hasta el momento.

-Todo arreglado- dijo él, feliz, y la miró- ¿Tú cómo estás, cielo?-

-Mal… osea bien, pero bien confundida, la verdad no lo sé,¡Ah… por Dios!... no sé- le dijo sentándose en el sillón más cercano tapándose la cara con las manos para que David no viera sus lagrimas, que por cierto no sabía aun si eran de felicidad o desesperación.

-¿Qué pasa, Emm? No lo entiendo.- se arrodilló delante de ella, haciendo que le mirase- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Ha pasado algo?-

-¿Qué si ha pasado algo?... claro que ha pasado algo!!- le dijo nerviosa

-Bueno, cielo, cuéntamelo para que lo podamos arreglar…- le sujetó la mano- Y tranquila, estoy aquí.-

-Es… es rojo!!!-

-¿Y qué es rojo, cariño?

-Creo que mejor te sientas- le dijo mientras se paraba del sillón e iba a la mesa, David estaba cada segundo más nervioso.

-¿Qué haces? Me estás poniendo nervioso…

-Cierra los ojos- le dijo, cuando ya los tenía cerrados, tomo el test y lo dejo entre sus manos- esto, ¡¡ES ROJO!!...¿Lo ves?-

David lo miró atento y lo volvió a mirar aunque sabía perfectamente lo que era y lo que significaba.

-Alucino…- dijo en voz baja.

Después de quedar en estado de shock durante un minuto, la miró y sonrió.

-Alucino…

-¿Alucinas?...el rojo no significa lo que debería significar el rojo… o...-

-El rojo significa que estás embarazada ¿No? Pues yo estoy alucinando… -sonrió de nuevo- Cariño, es una buena noticia… - la abrazó.

-No sé, nunca había hecho esto antes ¿sabes?... Quizás esta malo…-

-Iremos al médico para comprobarlo- la sentó sobre sus rodillas- Pero dime, ¿Tú que opinas de esto?

-No sé… a propósito ¿Dónde está Jaden?-

-En el cole. Tengo que ir a por él en una hora.- la besó- Oye… es genial. Yo opino que es genial.

Cita en dos semanas. –Bueno- pensaba David- ¿Un poco más tarde? Así nos enteramos cuando nace el niño- ella reía, intentando calmarle. Mientras que siguiera la duda, no deberían decir nada, ni tan siquiera nombrarlo. Aunque estaban emocionados con la idea. Pasaban los días, y seguían más emocionados. Ahora el problema sería que el resultado fuese negativo; aunque a juzgar por el estado de Emily, las nauseas y el dolor de pechos, aquello comenzaba a llamar la atención.

___________________________________________________________________

Un viernes a las nueve esperaban en la consulta. Se retrasaba como veinte minutos. La llamaron por fin y una vez dentro, la típica ecografía. Gel frío y movimiento circular en busca de algo, en concreto de un bebé, de una personita.

-¡¡Aquí!!- gritó la ginecóloga, y a David casi le da un infarto- Aquí está ¿Ven? Está de muy poco tiempo, cerca de cuatro semanas- informaba apuntando a su vez cosas en un ordenador.

-¿Entonces el sexo no se sabe, verdad?- bromeó él, para romper un poco el hielo.

-¿Quiere arriesgar y decir algo?

-Hombre…- miraba fijamente la pantalla- A mi no se parece ¿Verdad?- Emily reía, intentando darle con la mano.

-Pues yo quiero una niña-

-Le daré fecha para su próxima revisión, ¿Si? Quizás si viene en una buena posición, puede que sepamos si es niño o niña.

En el coche, de camino a recoger a Jaden, Emily miraba la primera fotografía de su pequeño. Aún le parecía imposible. Estaban los dos callados; David concentrado en la carretera y ella en sus pensamientos.

Había pasado todo tan rápido, el romance, el divorcio de David, un día planearon irse a vivir juntos y al otro ya estaba embarazada, antes estaba lo bastante confundida de cómo decirle a todo el mundo de su relación con David y resulta que ahora la noticia venía con un bono extra.

Sin darse cuenta las semanas pasaban. Eran las seis de la tarde y estaban frente a la puerta de la vivienda de los padres de Emily, los tres; Jaden cogiendo su mano y David apoyando el brazo en la pared. De repente se abrió y apareció Zooey, abrazando a su hermana y besando a su cuñado.

-Pasad… aún no ha llegado casi nadie-

-¿A qué hora llega mamá para la sorpresa? Hey Ben! ¿Qué tal estás?- dijo Emily saludando al novio de Zooey

-Tenemos calculado que en media hora. Papá la ha llamado por teléfono. ¡Eh, pequeño!- saludó a Jaden, ofreciéndole un caramelo- ¿Quieres?

-Gracias- lo aceptó tímido.

-¿Cómo estás?- miraba Zooey a su hermana, con una sonrisa.

-Bien, ¿y Tú? ¿Sigue en pié lo de la boda no? ¿No te irás a arrepentir?- le dijo bromeando

-Para nada… este es mi hombre- dijo mirándole lascivamente -¿Me acompañas a la cocina y sacamos algo para beber?-

-Vamos… pónganse cómodos- le dijo a David-seguro que nos tardamos un montón-

En la cocina, Zooey sacaba de la nevera cervezas, vino, coca-colas… y las iba preparando sobre la mesa. Su hermana le ayudaba a colocar los vasos.

-¿Cómo va todo con David? ¿Vais a compraros una casita de cuento en algún monte enigmático?- bromeaba.

-Bingo! Has acertado… te ganaste mm… tu regalo de matrimonio-

-¡Ja, ja! Que graciosa.- sonrió, acercándose a ella- A ver si con esas bromas, no voy a tu boda cuando se celebre…- le sacó la lengua.

-Aww ¿te quedarás con las ganas entonces de ir a la inauguración de mi casita en la pradera también?-

-Vale, es suficiente…- rió, vencida- Llévale algo de beber a tu amorcito…que con lo que le gusta a Ben hablar, debe tener la boca seca.

-¿Te diste cuenta que ya lo he domesticado?- le pregunto Emily riendo- me preocupa lo de Ben, esos dos juntos pueden llegar a ser bastante explosivos, ¿Tienes ya domesticado al tuyo?-

-Desayuno en cama, masajes…yo diría que sí; me complace en todos los aspectos-

-Mmm… masajes, no lo había pensado aún, gracias por el dato-

Salieron de nuevo hacia el salón. Poco a poco comenzó a llegar más familia y algunos amigos del matrimonio, por lo demás era un cumpleaños completamente íntimo. Cuando llegó Mary quedó sorprendida con la fiesta y comenzó a abrazar a todos, especialmente a sus hijas, a las que no veían desde hacía semanas por culpa del trabajo de ambas, aunque mantenían contacto telefónico. Se quedó más sorprendida todavía al ver allí al compañero de trabajo de Emily y a su hijo, y mucho más cuando se enteró de que era su actual pareja. La tarde estuvo llena de emociones.

Desde lejos, las hermanas veían jugar a Jaiden con su padre y Ben, corriendo por todo el jardín detrás de una pelota.

-Zooey… tengo algo que contarte, pero no sé… creo que deberíamos esperar a que se vayan los invitados, así se lo cuento solo a la familia-

Esta miró a su hermana con preocupación.

-¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Estás bien?-

-Todo bien, no te preocupes… más te vale que te alegres cuando lo sepas ¿eh?-

-Ya…- sonrió.

Un par de horas después los invitados ya se habían ido y solo quedaban los Deschanel, los Boreanaz y Ben, el novio de Zooey. Emily estaba bastante nerviosa, no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar sus padres, si hace solo un par de horas se habían enterado de su relación con David y ahora se iban a enterar de tremenda noticia, sin contar que Jaden tampoco lo sabía.

Los reunió en el salón mientras todos la miraban atentos.

-Hermanita… suelta la bomba-

Emily estaba nerviosísima, dio un suspiro, miró a David quien le asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno… ya saben, David y yo estamos en una relación ahora…-

-Cariño, suéltalo- dijo su madre

-Estoyembarazada- dijo lo más rápido que pudo

Las reacciones fueron distintas. Zooey saltó corriendo a los brazos de su hermana, llenándola de besos y repitiendo una y otra vez que iba a ser tía. Mary, desde el sillón, miraba a su marido con una sonrisa. Ben también se levantó a darle la enhorabuena y Jaden, quien estaba sentado sobre su padre, jugaba a hacer pelear a dos muñequitos de plástico.

-¡¡Es genial!! ¡Es genial!- decía una Zooey feliz- Estoy muy contenta por ti, hermanita-

-Ya cumpliste tu sueño, ahora debes prometer que irás a la casita de la pradera-

-Mmmmm ¡Si!- acariciaba la tripa de su hermana- Voy a mimar muchísimo a este pequeñín, o pequeñina.- sonrió.

Una vez todos hubieron demostrado su alegría por la noticia, a pesar de lo precipitada que resultaba, fueron marchándose a casa. En el coche, Jaden estaba en silencio, mirando por la ventana.

-Eh, campeón, ¿Tú qué opinas?

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre tener un hermanito.

-Me parece bien.- dijo sonriendo- Oye, Ly, yo quiero que vea el rey león…

-Lo verá cuantas veces quieras Jaden…-

-Se que ahora está escondido en tu tripa y no puede salir, pero me oye ¿A que sí? Puedo cantarle la canción-

-Claro, apenas lleguemos a casa podrás cantarle todo lo que quieras- le dijo sonriendo

Y como una promesa que no se puede romper, se encontraban acostados en la cama con Jaden al medio, cantándole su canción favorita a su futuro hermano; hasta que al final se quedó dormido. David sonrió.

-Creo que las primeras palabras del bebé serán Rey León- reía- ¿Estás bien así? ¿Quieres que lo lleve a su cama?- refiriéndose al niño, que dormía con la cabeza recostada sobre la tripa de Emily.

-Déjalo aquí… está bastante cómodo-

-Si lo digo por ti, cariño- la besó, antes de tumbarse de nuevo y cubrirse con la sábana.

**N/A: Push the green please!**


	12. Chapter 12

N/A: desde ahora nos tardaremos más en actualizar los caps, mañana vuelvo a clase y con eso de las diferencia horaria que tengo con mi cómplice nos costará coincidir a excepción de los wknds.

Disclaimer: daría mi vida por ser duaña de algo!!

Cap 12

David salió del baño y se encontró con Emily delante del espejo, abrochándose unos vaqueros que ahora le quedaban un poco apretados y mirándose de perfil.

-¿Qué se supone que haces, cariño? Vamos a llegar tarde.

-Esto está comenzando a notarse, ¡¡ya ni me cruzan!!-

-Emm… eh, mírame- ella se dio la vuelta- No se te nota. Estás preciosa, como siempre. ¿Nos vamos?

-Que sí se nota, yo lo noto… el resto también lo notara, está creciendo a una velocidad impresionante

-Tú lo notas porque sabes perfectamente que estás embarazada, los demás ni se fijarán, hazme caso – se acercó a ella y la ayudó con los botones de la camisa- ¿Quieres tener este niño, verdad?

-¿Perdón?, ¿he oído mal?, claro que quiero- le dijo mientras lo empujaba, tomaba sus cosas y salía rápidamente de la habitación.

-¡Emily!- salió tras ella- Oye…perdona… sé que no debería habértelo preguntando, pero… es la presión de la situación…

Ella no le contestó. En realidad, en todo el camino hacia el estudio no dijo ni una palabra. David intentó disculparse de mil maneras, pero no sirvió de nada. Emily entró primero mientras él tomaba tiempo para aparcar y cuando llegó la vio hablando a lo lejos con Hart.

-¿Qué quieres decirme? ¿Por qué hablamos tan bajito?

-Mira Hart, es algo bastante serio e importante- le dijo- Estoy embarazada-

-¿¿EMBARAZADA??- gritó sin querer. De pronto casi todos sus compañeros se acercaron a curiosear, tanto o más sorprendidos que Hart. -¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Quiero decir…enhorabuena…

-¿Y quién es el padre, Emily?- preguntó Tj- Si no es muy indiscreto…

Michaela miraba desde lejos a David, que se acercaba, y sonrió. A ella nadie tenía que contarle nada; ya lo sabía.

-Veréis, desde hace algún tiempo que…- comenzó a hablar Emily.

-Yo soy el padre- dijo David al aparecer.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos. A ninguno le salían las palabras por lo que prefirieron utilizar otras formas para dar la enhorabuena, así como con besos, abrazos y algún apretón de manos, aún sin creerse lo que acababan de oír

Cuando Hart les pidió continuar cada uno a lo suyo, David se acercó a Emily mientras se sacaba algo del bolsillo. Le enseñó un chupete con la frase "mamá es la mejor" escrita justo delante y sonrió.

-Lo tengo desde ayer… aunque sea un poco metepatas…-

Emily solo se limitó a sonreír, aún estaba un poco enojada con él, y si le hablaba seguro terminaría llorando-Malditas hormonas- pensó.

-Lo siento por lo de antes ¿Vale?- le acarició la mejilla- Voy a… creo que me esperan en maquillaje… -

Luego de horas de grabación que obviamente todo el cast trataba de que no resultaran tan agobiantes para Emily, llegó la hora de irse a casa, se despidieron todos muy cariñosos, volviéndolos a felicitar y alucinando con que pronto tendrían un pequeñín a quién mimar entre las grabaciones.

-¿Quieres que prepare la cena?- dijo David una vez en casa- Tengo unas cuantas ideas en mente. Luego podemos ver una peli, aprovechando que hoy Jaden se queda con su madre. Haré un poco ensalada de pasta ¿Vale? Tú siéntate- la acompañó hasta el sofá- Que yo me ocupo de todo

.

Ella seguía sin articular palabra, ni siquiera un sonido de aprobación se limito producir, por lo que David un poco triste se fue a la cocina, dejándola a ella y sus pensamientos en el living.

Cuando volvió llevando la comida en una bandeja, la dejó sobre la mesa y se sentó en el sofá, abriendo un refresco de naranja para Emily y una cerveza para él.

No se miraron, mucho menos dirigieron la palabra, un par de minutos después ella se levanto y encendió la radio, volvió a sentarse y comenzó a comer tranquilamente solo mirando su plato de comida hasta que comenzó a sonar una particular canción "looking through your eyes" lo que provoco que dejara de mirar el plato y comenzara a mirar a David.

-Es perfecta- susurró sonriendo- Aquí en la oscuridad dos corazones son uno…

Ella le sonrío sin dejar de mirarlo, tomó su mano y se dispuso a terminar de escuchar la canción.

-Oye, Emm…perdóname. A veces digo cosas que… no debería.

-Ahora te lo pregunto yo a ti- le dijo mientras le soltaba la mano y volvía a mirar su plato de comida- ¿Quieres tener este niño verdad?

-Más que nada.

-Entonces no vuelvas a decirme algo así nunca más-

-¿Pero me perdonas?- susurró arrodillándose delante de ella- ¿Eh, mamá?- hizo pucheros-

-Levántate- le dijo seriamente

-Bueno- hizo lo que ella le mandó, y comenzó a recoger los platos.

Ella no le dijo nada solo se acercó, le quitó los platos de las manos y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Gracias- dijo, sujetándole el rostro con las manos y besándola después-

Dos meses después, continuaba el trabajo. La serie había tenido que sobrellevarse con algunos arreglos, debido a la repentina noticia, pero aún así todos estaban muy ilusionados.

Con algo más de tripita y ropa holgada para disimular lo máximo posible, Emily acompañaba a su novio a un lugar solitario cerca del lago en busca de una casa para los dos. Después de una hora andando, ella estaba agotada.

-Te dije que mejor seguir con el coche- murmuró él- No vamos a volver hacia atrás ahora… ¡Espera!- la cogió en brazos- Problema resuelto- y sonrió.

-¡Bájame ya!- le dijo riendo- luego vas a terminar con dolor de espalda-

-Mmmm…¡¡NO!!- la besó en la mejilla- Mira, Emm… no hay nadie… esto está totalmente solitario-

-Eres demasiado terco David, ya bájame- le decía aún riendo

-Si te bajo, nos sentamos aquí a descansar.

-Ok ok, pero solo un momento que o sino no encontraremos jamás la casita de la pradera y se lo prometí a Zooey-

Sentados bajo la sombra de un roble David le quitó los zapatos a Emily y comenzó a masajear sus pies.

-Me imagino lo que le gustará a Jaden corretear por aquí con su hermanito… o hermanita…-

-Será genial pero… ¿no crees que estamos un poco alejados de la cuidad y nos costará un montón levantarlos más temprano para que vayan al colegio?-

-Será difícil, sí. Pero todo es cuestión de organización-

-La verdad, es que nunca imaginé que tendría un hijo… y ahora con Jaden incluido sí que tendremos que organizarnos-

-Yo nunca imaginé que conocería a alguien como tú… la vida te sorprende- la besó, aumentando la intensidad del masaje y extendiéndolo hacia arriba.

-¡Y vaya que sorprende!- le dijo besándolo apasionadamente

-Mmm… debe ser verdad que el embarazo aumenta el apetito sexual… pero no sólo a las madres…-le recostó delicadamente sobre la hierba.

-Yo siempre he tenido un gran apetito sexual por si no lo habías notado-

Ambos escucharon carraspear una voz a sus espaldas. David se detuvo, levantándose rápidamente.

-Perdonen si interrumpo, ¿Son ustedes los que quieren ver la casa?

-¿Eh? Sí, sí, claro… estábamos descansando porque llevamos toda la mañana andando… o parte de ella…

-Sí, ya… no necesito explicaciones…- sonrió.

David ayudó a Emily a levantarse.

-Siento que le gusta a la gente cortarme el rollo…- le susurró.

-Pobre David, por cada interrupción te recompensaré el doble- le dijo guiñándole un ojo

La casa era realmente maravillosa, era bastante espaciosa, luminosa, tenía un gran patio, era perfecta, literalmente era la casita de la pradera- había bromeado Emily. Estuvieron cerca de tres horas ahí, conversando con el dueño y haciendo los últimos ajustes, luego de eso la casa definitivamente era de ellos.

**N/A: omg se nos acaban los caps snif**


	13. Chapter 13

N/A: Penúltimo capítulo, pronto se vendrá el gran final

Disclaimer: si fuera dueña de algo DAVID BOREANAZ **NO** HABRIA DEJADO EMBARAZADA A SU ESPOSA SI NO QUE A EMILY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, me desahogué :S

Cap 13!!

Un viernes de Agosto, mientras Emily arreglaba la ropa de la pequeña en el armario, sintió su primera contracción. Había ensayado tanto para eso, que ni siquiera se puso nerviosa. Era la primera, aún quedaba mucho por delante… salió hacia el baño a avisar a David, que justo en ese momento se estaba duchando.

-David… ¿ya terminaste?-

-Aún me falta un poco. ¿Por qué?

-Creo que… ¡Ouch!... CREO Q DEBEMOS IR AL HOSPITAL AHORA!- le grito cuando una contracción bastante más fuerte la devastó

-¿¿AHORA?? Ya salgo, ya salgo…- intentó enjuagarse lo más rápido que pudo y debido a las prisas sufrió un pequeño resbalón en la bañera. Emily escuchó el golpe seguido de un -¡Estoy bien! ¡Ya salgo!- y se tranquilizó.

El dolor comenzaba a ser intenso, le extrañaba que todo fuera tan rápido, pero cuando vio aparecer a David tan nervioso, con el pelo lleno de jabón, no pudo evitar reírse.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? Venga... vámonos al hospital.

-¿Vas a salir así?-rió-¡Ouch! Ya vámonos-

Entró para secarse el pelo con una toalla y volvió junto a ella. El camino hacia el hospital fue de lo más rápido, solo cinco minutos para llegar; y una vez allí hicieron sentar a Emily en una silla de ruedas, llevándola hacia una habitación. Fueron un par de horas bastante duras, mientras se dilataba por completo, las contracciones eran cada vez más seguidas y los apretones en la mano de David más intensos.

-Venga, cariño, ya falta poco…- intentaba animarla.

-Sí, cinco minutos y a la sala de partos- avisó la matrona antes de salir.

-¡¡En 5 minutos más estaré muerta!!-

-¡Y a mí no me llegará la sangre a la mano, cielo! Ya verás cómo a partir de ahora todo va rápido ¿Eh?-

-Más vale que termine rápido, porque si no sucede, te juro que no vuelves a ponerme un dedo encima ¿Me oíste?-

Una enfermera entró y volvió a observar a la paciente.

-Tss…oiga…perdone….- la chica le miró con el ceño fruncido- ¿Sabe si ya han pasado los cinco minutos? A mi novia le duele y a mi niña, a este paso, le celebramos aquí la comunión.

-No se agobie- murmuró, y siguió a lo suyo.

-¿Qué no te agobies?... bien bonito como si fuera ella la que está sufriendo aquí!!!!-

-No te preocupes, Emm, que yo le doy… ¿Te puedes sujetar a esta almohada? Sí… Tsss, enfermera… ¿Sabe quién somos? Somos Brennan y Booth… somos una antropóloga y un poli….sí…seguro que ve nuestra serie…

-¡A la sala de partos!

-¿Ves cómo resulta, cariño?- sonrió él, con orgullo.

-Eres I-N-C-R-E-I-B-L-E! ¡¡OOOOUCH!!, ya no puedo más-

Después de cuarenta y cinco minutos de esfuerzos, nació la pequeña Erin. Tres kilos y medio de pura ternura, piel blanca, pelo oscuro y buenos pulmones… algo que acababan de comprobar por sí mismos. Dejaron a la niña sobre el pecho de su madre mientras David no dejaba de mirarlas alucinado; era una de las mejores escenas que ningún padre se podía perder. Cogió su pequeña manita que apenas era del tamaño de su dedo meñique y se la besó, y luego besó a Emily.

-Es una belleza, como su mamá.

-Se parece a ti-

-Ahora quizás, pero luego tendremos que llevarla reclutada de los moscones que irán tras ella- rieron- Has sido muy valiente.

-Pensé que no saldría nunca- le dijo riendo

-Sí, es que dentro de mamá se está muy bien, los que tenemos constancia de eso lo sabemos- bromeó, recibiendo de su parte un empujón con las únicas fuerzas que le quedaban, mientras reían.

-Continúa con esos comentarios y ya verás el castigo que tendrás-

-¿Pero qué comentarios? ¡¡Yo también he sido bebé!! ¿A que si, bomboncito?- decía mirando a su hija- Estaba muy bien en la tripa de mi madre ¿Vale?-

-¿Piensas que me lo creeré? Te conozco David, nada lo dices sin un doble sentido-

-Ejem…- carraspeó una de las matronas- Nos tenemos que llevar a la niña.

-¿Por qué? ¡¡Pero si no he dicho nada!! ¡Soy buen padre!

-A bañarla.

-Ah… pues me quedo con mi novia ¿No? Eso…-

-No- le dijo Emily- Tú también te vas, estás castigado desde ahora-

-¿Qué me voy?- la miró- A sus órdenes…

David salió de la habitación y fue a la cafetería por algo que le ayudara con la hiperventilación que tenía en ese momento, Emily le había dado una hija, nada podía hacerlo más feliz que eso, cuando se calmó un poco comenzó a llamar por teléfono a toda las personas que conocía en el planeta tierra, comenzando por la familia de Emily, la suya y obviamente Michaela y el resto del cast.

Como si de una súper heroína se tratase, Zooey voló hacia el hospital y estuvo allí casi antes de que ellos llegaran a la habitación. Llamó a la puerta y apareció tras ella con un gran osito de peluche. Emily sonrió.

-¿Cómo está mi hermana mayor?- preguntó, acercándose a abrazarla- Bueno, no te lo vas a creer…estaba grabando y cuando he visto el número de David he echado a correr… y me gritaban…"Zooey, Zooey" y yo ni caso… cuando he contestado ya estaba montada en el taxi y entonces me ha dicho "¡Hemos tenido una niña!"… y yo ya casi bajaba…bueno…ha sido alucinante… ¿Dónde está mi pequeña?- respiró después de soltarlo todo.

-Se la han llevado un momento, seguro que ya la traen… debes haber montado menudo espectáculo ¿No?-

-Mujer, acabo de fastidiar la grabación… supongo que ahora mismo se están… ¿Cómo te digo?...defecando en mí… -rió.

-Ahora que ya has cumplido tu sueño, supongo… que yo también tendré un sobrinito pronto ¿no?-

-Ay hermana…- en ese momento la charla fue interrumpida por la entrada de David.

-¡Hombre, cuñada!

-¡¡¡Y tía!!!- decía feliz. Se dieron un par de besos.- Enhorabuena.

-Gracias. ¿Y cómo has llegado más rápido que yo? ¿Por qué no te he visto abajo?

Zooey miró a su hermana y ambas rieron.

-Soy todopoderosa.

-Ajá…

-Espero que no hayas llamado a toda la gente del planeta para contarles la noticia- Emily le dijo a David sonriendo

-Tss… ¡Que exagerada! A todo el planeta, dice… a los necesarios. Tu familia, la mía, amigos, el cast…al pescadero, al frutero, al panadero…- bromeaba.

-Ja! Qué gracioso te has puesto!... entonces Michaela estará aquí en los próximos 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… segundos- termino la frase mientras llamaban a la puerta

-¡¡Amigaaaa!! Pero bueno… ¡¡Zooey!!- se abrazaron- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

-Ya te digo- reía- Meses y meses…

-Bueno, yo vengo a ver a mi Joy…y a la pequeña Erin…- abrazó a su amiga- ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

-Horrible, piénsalo bien antes de tener un hijo, te lo digo seriamente- rió

En ese momento llamaron de nuevo. Una enfermera traía a la niña en aquella cunita de hospital, recién duchada y dormida, aunque no por mucho, ya que pronto se quejaría de algo muy común: el hambre.

Michaela y Zooey se quedaron embobadas con ella, sin apartar la vista ni un solo segundo.

-Aiii, es tan guapaaaa…- murmuraba Zooey- Evidentemente los genes de los padres han hecho su trabajo. ¿La puedo coger? ¿La puedo coger? ¿Puedo?-

-Ok ok sé feliz- le dijo Emily pasándole la bebé a su hermana

-Es tan pequeñita… no pesa casi nada- dijo sentándose a los pies de la cama- Hola Erin, soy tu tía Zooey. Me recordarás seguro porque yo te cantaba cuando estabas en la tripa de tu madre… en ese mundo llamado útero…- rió.

-Creo que urgentemente necesita un loquero- añadió Michaela.

-No funcionan con ella llevamos SIGLOS tratándola y nada, ya vez como está, cada día peor- le dijo riendo

En ese momento todas quedaron en silencio, mirando hacia el sillón que había en un rincón, donde David estaba durmiendo apaciblemente.

-Este hombre a veces me desconcierta- murmuró Zooey- Aunque está sexy cuando duerme…

-Eso lo dices porque no lo has visto con la boca abierta- trató de mantener un tono serio pero no pudo contener la risa

-Pero por favor, Joy, si no te puedes quejar… quien me diera uno así, tal cual ¡Zas! Me lo comía.

-jajaja pues yo me lo comí y mira como estoy ahora-

-Lo siento, amiga, pero ya sabes lo que dicen…los postres dulces engordan-

-por lo mismo te lo digo-

**N/A: el botoncito verde porfavor, se viene el ultimo cap :S**


	14. Chapter 14

N/A: Primero queríamos agradecer a toda la gente que leyó el fik, que nos dejo mensajitos, que nos comento en los fotologs, que mando mails o simplemente, nos dijo por msn que hacíamos un buen trabajo, gracias a todos :D, esperamos que les guste el último capítulo, de verdad disfrutamos un montón escribiendo el fik, nos sirvió para echar a volar la imaginación y pretender que quizás nuestros sueños se harían realidad alguna vez, pero ya ven, hay cosas que de verdad son bastante difíciles, y tener a E&D juntos, es una de ellas.

Segundo: No se desesperen, en menos de lo que piensan volvemos con un fik nuevo, que personalmente me encanta escribirlo

Tercero: Cómplice mía, mi mundo sin ti no sería lo miso, grax existir XD y q viva el zumo de naranja mujer!!!!!!

Cuarto: Seguimos enfadadísimas con Dave snif, en fin.

Quinto: El capítulo de Bones de anoche, buenísimo, me mate de la risa, y el final, lo amé.

Disclaimer: No somos dueñas de los actores. Ni de los nombres, si de nuestros sueños, nuestra imaginación y nuestros laptops, porque sin ellos y sin el msn esto no habría sido posible…

Cap 14

Llegaron a casa, su nueva casa, después de tres días en el hospital. Allí les esperaba Jaden, al cuidado de Molly; miraba impacientemente por la ventana y en cuanto vio el coche se lanzó corriendo hacia la puerta. David sacaba a Erin y se la daba a Emily cuando se abalanzó sobre ellos el pequeño torbellino.

-¡¡HERMANITAAAA!!- gritó, haciendo que la niña abriera los ojos.

-¿Qué te parece, hijo?

-Se parece a Ly- dijo con una gran sonrisa, cogiéndole la tierna manita.

-Ahora- le dijo Emily- Puedes cantarle todo lo que quieras hasta que se vuelva a dormir-

-¿La puedo coger? ¿Puedo?

-Sólo si te sientas, campeón,- respondió su padre, cargando las bolsas para llevarlas dentro.

Él obedeció, sentándose en el sofá obedientemente mientras Emily le daba a la niña. Una vez en sus brazos, comenzó a acunarla despacio, cantándole, como no, la canción del rey león. Todos sonrieron.

-Si queréis me quedo con ellos y vosotros descansáis, ¿Os parece?- propuso Molly con amabilidad.

-¿Segura que puedes con los dos?- le preguntó Emily insegura

-Claro que sí, Jaden se portará bien sabiendo que su hermanita duerme…

-Claro, Ly- sonrió él, como un pequeño angelito.

-Está bien, pero si te aburres me los llevas a la habitación ¿vale?-

Molly asintió con la cabeza y ellos fueron a la habitación. Era grande y estaba perfectamente decorada. Unas grandes cortinas para unos grandes ventanales que casi ocupaban una pared del cuarto. La cama estaba cubierta con sábanas de color morado y amarillo, a juego con el color de las paredes, y los muebles eran pequeños, dando así una sensación de espacio y libertad. Los dos se tumbaron, abrazados. Estaban viviendo un sueño muy despiertos. Ni siquiera habían pensado un año atrás que aquello saldría tan bien; ahora tenían a Erin y había funcionado.

-Si alguien me hubiese dicho hace un año que terminaríamos así, no lo habría creído- le dijo ella

-Yo tampoco, pero hubiera deseado que el tiempo pasara, para verlo- sonrió- ¿Tú te acuerdas? Estábamos muy locos, Emm…-

-Creo que aún lo estamos- rió

-Tienes razón- la besó- Yo estoy muy loco por ti…siempre lo he estado-

-Yo también estoy loca por ti- le dijo volviendo a besarlo

_**Acababan de empezar a rodar los últimos 6 capítulos de la tercera temporada después de la "odiosa" huelga de guionistas, y como a partir de ese momento comenzaba a avivarse la relación entre Temperance y Seeley decidieron escoger los sábados para afianzar bien las escenas. Como en la serie, entre ellos también crecía bastante la química.**_

_**Su primer beso había sido hace un par de semanas, desde ahí no habían pasado más allá de la barrera de las osadas caricias mientras se besaban, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar completamente el paso hacia una relación más seria, Emily tenía miedo de hacerlo, mal que mal David aún estaba casado, en cambio él consciente de el temor de ella no quería hacer nada que Emily no estuviese completamente segura de querer hacer; pero eso no evitaba que se lanzaran provocativas miradas cada vez que tenían la oportunidad. **_

_**-Tenemos que hablar- dijo ella al atravesar la puerta del cuarto de baño.**_

_**-¿Pero qué haces, huesos? ¡Estoy en mi casa! ¡Estoy en mi baño! ¡En mi bañera! ¿Cómo diablos has entrado aquí?**_

_**-La piedra donde escondes las llaves no engaña a nadie. ¿Por qué llevas un casco de dónde sale cerveza?**_

_**David se llevó las manos a la cabeza.**_

_**-¡El casco! Lo olvidé. Así no puedo meterme en el papel…- los dos rieron.**_

_**-Pues póntelo para que te vuelva la inspiración- le dijo riendo**_

_**-Que simpática- murmuró, sacándole la lengua. Cogió la manguera de la ducha y dejó que cayera el agua sobre toda su ropa. Emily le miró extrañada y él se la devolvió, aunque de forma provocativa. –Tengo que meterme en el papel…-**_

_**-Mmm bien… así me gusta que estés concentradito-**_

_**Se quitó la camisa y sonrió, dejándola en el suelo, al lado de la bañera, y después se volvió a sentar en ella. **_

_**-Venga, dime ¿Por qué llevo un casco del que sale cerveza? **_

_**Y nuevamente las manos a la cabeza.**_

_**-¡Joder! ¿Y el casco?**_

_**Comenzaron a reír sonoramente. Vio como Emily le miraba burlona y alcanzó para echarle agua y mojarla también.**_

_**-¡¡Pero David!!- le dijo indicando su ropa, ahora mojada- Mira como me has dejado…-**_

_**-Lo siento- dijo con la boca abierta, saliendo de la bañera y acercándose a ella. Le desabrochó un par de botones de su camisa.- Podemos arreglarlo. ¿Tú crees?-**_

_**-No lo sé… ¿Qué tipo de arreglo propones?-**_

_**-Vamos a secar esa ropa…- sonrió.**_

_**Cuando consiguió deshacerse de la camisa de Emily la dejó sobre un banquito que había allí.**_

_**-¿Algo más mojado?-**_

_**-Tal vez los pantalones- le dijo sonriendo seductoramente**_

_**Bajó las manos hasta los botones del pantalón, pero antes de hacer nada la miró a los ojos. Le habló con ellos. Le sonrió con ellos. Estaba deseando tomarla entre sus brazos y ella había aceptado, aún así se vio con la responsabilidad de hacerlo bien. **_

_**-Me gustaría ensayar contigo de verdad…-**_

_**-¿sólo ensayar?-**_

_**-Quiero compartir contigo todo lo que soy. Quiero conocerte completamente- acarició su mejilla.**_

_**-Entonces…¿Qué estás esperando?... quiero conocer todo de ti…-**_

_**La cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta la habitación, dejándola delicadamente sobre la cama. No imaginaba que ese momento llegaría, ni imaginaba nada sobre el futuro, pero tenía muy clara una cosa: la quería. **_

_**Comenzó a besarla despacio, acariciando con sus labios toda su piel, todo su ser. Su pelo, sus ojos, sus curvas…era una preciosa mujer, una mujer que había deseado desde la primera vez que la vio. **_

_**Terminó de desnudarla y ella a él, para así comenzar un auténtico "ensayo". Con la pasión contenida de muchos días atrás, consiguió demostrarle que la ansiaba demasiado. No era suficiente un beso, ni una caricia, ni una palabra. Con una mirada lo decía todo. Con una mirada definía sus sentimientos. Con una mirada hablaba el amor. **_

_**Desde que sus caminos se encontraron, no había ninguna línea que los separase; como en la serie que interpretaban, sabían que con cada roce estaban más cerca. Y sólo como una canción podía describir: en la noche, dos corazones se hacen uno.**_

-¿Sabes? Eres el motor de mi vida. Es cursi que yo lo diga, pero siento que sin ti no podría…no podría continuar…-

-Yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ti, jamás pensé que podría sentir algo así por alguien, te amo demasiado y si tú no estuvieras aquí yo no sería nada-

-Cielo…- dijo estrechándola entre sus brazos- Te quiero.

Dicen que el esfuerzo consigue que todo el mundo llegue a lo que se propone, pero siempre hay una magia, una pequeña energía que atrae sin notarlo hacia una meta. Pues bien, ellos compartían esa energía. Su relación no tenía una meta, no tenía ninguna forma de final, no terminaría. Simplemente, esa magia se encargaría de conservar lo que ambos corazones mantenían latente, un sentimiento más que único, un sentimiento de amor.

FIN

N/A: Nuevamente gracias por leer, esperamos que le haya gustado el cap final y el fik en general… y por última vez… Aprieten el botoncito verde que tanta alegría nos da XD.


End file.
